


Квест

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Censorship, Gen, Horror, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Проснувшись в странном месте с незнакомыми людьми, Стайлз оказывается втянут в смертельную игру. И вечный вопрос: кто выживет?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана под впечатлением от фильма Клаустрофобы.
> 
> https://sun9-14.userapi.com/c856124/v856124790/f23df/CkR3NESDHUI.jpg - обложка
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде

В зале был приглушен свет, который, рассеиваясь, создавал иллюзию тайны. Люди собирались небольшими группками, перехватывая у снующих туда сюда официантов шампанское с подносов и ставя туда же пустые бокалы. Все почему-то разговаривали шепотом, или вообще общались лишь знаками: кивками, взмахами рук, улыбками или сдвинутыми бровями.

На одних таких бровях и залип худой, нескладный парень. Стайлз уже раз десять прошел мимо мужчины в дорогом смокинге и раза четыре едва успел удержать поднос, чтобы не опрокинуть его на костюм, за который расплачивался бы своими почками.

За некоторыми столиками курили кальян, и дым заволакивал основную часть помещения. Создавалось ощущение нереальности. И в этой дымке Стайлз все-таки наступил одной рыжей леди на ее длиннющий подол и растянулся на полу. Тишину разбил звон хрусталя и вскрик девушки. Тут же из другого конца зала к парню подлетел администратор, за шкирку ловко поднял его и пихнул к дверям комнаты для персонала. Стайлз, красный как рак, словил насмешливый взгляд от «хмурых бровей» и пулей выскочил за дверь.

Обладатель же, тех самых бровей — Дерек Хейл, лишь покачал головой и посмотрел на Лидию Мартин, которой собственно и испортили платье. Девушка причитала, высказывая администратору. Мужчина спокойно выслушивал, обещая принять меры. К ним вальяжной походкой подошел блондин, одетый с иголочки. Джексон Уиттмор был еще тем подонком, но отец прикрывал все косяки сына, и парня многие уважали и любили в светском обществе, не зная его гнилой сути.

— Что-то не так? — Джексон задержал взгляд на Лидии всего на секунду, поворачиваясь к администратору.

Девушка тут же замолчала, опуская глаза в пол. Дерек, наблюдавший эту картину, лишь покачал головой и потерял интерес к этому инциденту. Он был рад, что официанты разносили лишь напитки. Иначе, тот парнишка не отделался всего лишь предупреждением. Отойдя к столам с закусками, Хейл задумался, что бы ему такое съесть, как ощутил на себе тело.

— О, Боже, какие люди! — Дерека обняли сзади, сжимая в не хилых объятиях.

Он кашлянул и повернулся, высвобождаясь из тонких, но сильных девичьих рук. Осмотрев эффектную блондинку, на шпильках и с декольте, которое абсолютно ничего не скрывало, мужчина изогнул бровь.

— Упс, я Вас перепутала… — девушка кокетливо взмахнула ресницами и поправила декольте, -… с моим другом…

Дерек едва улыбнулся уголками губ и отвернулся обратно к столу. Блондинка еще немного помялась на месте и все же ушла, ничего больше не сказав. Хейл кинул взгляд, посмотреть к кому она подойдет, но удивленно изогнул бровь. Ситуация повторилась в точности.

За рояль вернулся пианист. Молодой парень играл хорошо, но все же где-то да фальшивил. По залу разлилась медленная чарующая мелодия. Лидия стояла у стены, вся пунцовая и едва не плача. Уиттмор снова высказал ей все, что думает. А дурочка до сих пор верит в какую-то любовь.

Старшие Уиттмор и Мартин давно уже составили брачный контракт для своих единственных и любимых чад. Только Джексону Лидия была не нужна от слова совсем. Он издевался над девушкой, то строил из себя любящего жениха, то пропадал с друзьями на неделю на каком-нибудь курорте. Выкладывая в сеть свои гулянки и однодневных подружек.

Лидию же воспитывали для семьи. Угождать мужу, быть всегда красивой, покладистой. Она терпела все выходки будущего мужа и любила, надеясь, что и Джексон, узнав ее получше, полюбит также сильно. Поэтому они и появлялись последнее время везде вместе.

Дерек снова обвел взглядом зал и задержался на блондинке. Та, выставив все свои прелести, окучивала одного из богатеев. Лысеющий, с пивным животиком мужик разве что слюни не пускал. Его руки все норовили ощупать идеальное тело девушки. На что она лишь хихикала и уворачивалась.

Вздохнув, Хейл посмотрел на часы. Тот, с кем он договорился встретиться на этом приеме, опаздывал. Взяв еще один бокал шампанского, Дерек прошел к стене и, сделав глоток, продолжил наблюдать за людьми.

***

Стайлз уже практически переоделся, как открылась дверь и зашел администратор.

— Прием еще не окончен.

— Я думал… мне переодеться?.. — парень помялся, теребя в руках свою футболку.

— Ты можешь идти, но получишь вдвое меньше.

Стилински покусал нижнюю губу. С одной стороны деньги ему были очень нужны, но с другой — вернуться в зал, где он так накосячил.

— Я…

Из-за двери послышались возня, крики и звон. Администратор тут же испарился. Стайлз помедлил и выглянул в зал. Один из гостей стоял на коленях, держась за пах, а второй, смазливый блондин, держал того за волосы и замахивался. Тут его руку перехватил мужчина, на которого запал Стайлз. Парень начал что-то ему кричать, но его просто скрутили, заставив отпустить свою жертву. Администратор все кудахтал около дерущихся, пытаясь успокоить. Стилински фыркнул и заметил, как к его красавчику подбегает рыжая, которой он испортил платье. Она налетела на мужчину, начиная колотить по спине кулачками.

Тут же раздался крик из другого конца зала. Блондинка вырывалась из хватки мужчины, который тряс ее и требовал что-то вернуть. Стайлз совсем развеселился. Не каждый день увидишь этих снобов такими. Тут он ощутил на себе взгляд, резко повернув голову, заметил мнущегося рядом с дверью кудрявого парня.

— Можно?.. — он неуверенно указал пальцем на дверь.

— А, эм, конечно! Заходи.

Парень, Стайлз узнал в нем пианиста, зашел в помещение и принялся собирать свои вещи.

— Я Стайлз.

Стилински протянул руку, но не дождался рукопожатия, получив в ответ только смущенный кивок и тихое:

— Скотт МакКол…

— Классно играешь.

— Спасибо, — Скотт совсем покраснел.

Стайлз, наконец-то осознал, что все так и стоит с голым торсом. Быстро натянув футболку, он уже собирался взять свой рюкзак и выйти, как его схватили за руку.

— Э?..

— Ты не мог бы пока побыть тут?..

Стайлз изогнул бровь, взмахнув рукой.

— Вдруг кто… — МакКол не успел договорить — в дверь что-то врезалось.

Стайлз нахмурился и потянулся к дверной ручке, но парень снова его перехватил.

— Не надо…

Он снова не успел закончить фразу, дверь резко открылась и к ним влетела блондинка. У нее растрепалась прическа, макияж смазался, а платье, бывшее до пола, стало мини.

— Закрывай дверь!

Девушка захлопнула дверь, прижимая кому-то со всей силы руку. Конечность тут же исчезла, позволив запереть замок, а с другой стороны послышался мат.

— Фух! Я Эрика! — девушка радостно улыбнулась и осмотрела парней. — Мда, с вами только в окопах сидеть…

— Там война?!.. — Скотт тут же побледнел и сжал в руках свою сумку.

— Он вообще адекват? — Эрика изогнула бровь и, поправив волосы, посмотрела на Стайлза.

— Я с ним только познакомился.

За дверью все стихло. Иногда только слышался звон и хруст разбитого стекла. Эрика подошла к двери и, открыв ее, осторожно выглянула.

— Похоже все чисто…

Они только успели выйти в зал, как их скрутили полицейские.

***

— Нас скоро отпустят?..

Скотт уже раз сотый задавал этот вопрос. А Джексон, которого тоже арестовали вместе с Дереком, а за ними еще и Лидию, сотый раз пытался прибить его.

— Скотт, сядь ты уже, — Стайлз сидел на скамье, откинувшись спиной на стену, подложив под голову руки и прикрыв глаза.

Вот отец обрадуется, что его сын, только начав взрослую жизнь, тут же попал за решетку. И это не маленький городок, где практически каждого знаешь в лицо, а Лос-Анджелес.

Эрика, получив в свое распоряжение Лидию, не замолкала уже минут тридцать. Пытаясь выяснить о юной Мартин всю подноготную и подружиться.

Только Хейл был спокоен и молчалив. Он внимательно осмотрел ребят и вздохнул. Хотелось уже выбраться из этого кошмара. Все его врожденное чувство справедливости. Мужчина посмотрел на часы, телефоны у них забрали при досмотре. Тут он заметил движение и резко повернул голову.

— Привет…

Тот самый неуклюжий официант. Парень мялся и краснел, как барышня на выданье. Дерек фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Я Ста…

— Не интересует.

— Эм…

Стилински еще больше вспыхнул и уставился на мыски своих разношенных кед. Вот так прямо и резко отшили. Стайлз, конечно, привык к такому, но он довольно редко пытался познакомиться. Почесав нос, парень глянул на мужчину.

— Я просто… я не в том… плане…

Хейл закатил глаза и устало вздохнул. Ему было все равно, что там хотел этот Стайлз. Имя он услышал, когда их запихивали в камеру, а блондинка хватала парня за руку и постоянно звала его по имени. Девушка очень рьяно отбивалась, пытаясь вырваться и сбежать. Чем только привлекла к себе больше внимания.

— Сколько мне еще тут торчать?! Эй! Ты! — Джексон стукнул по решетке, завидев офицера. — Дай мне позвонить! Один звонок, и ты вылетишь отсюда, как пробка!.. из бутылки!..

Уиттмора затошнило. Он смешал алкоголь, травку и легкие наркотики. Так просто его точно не отпустят. Лидия, увидев, что ее парню плохо, подскочила и намеревалась подойти к нему, но вскрикнула, взмахнула руками и грохнулась на пол. Эрика чуть не засмеялась, отвернувшись и прикрыв глаза. Дерек покачал головой, сдерживая улыбку. Он прекрасно видел, что Эрика наступила Мартин на подол платья.

Только Скотт в ужасе всплеснул руками и бросился помогать Лидии. Джексон же лишь поморщился и отошел в другую часть камеры, подальше от всех. Стайлз переглянулся с Эрикой и, не выдержав, засмеялся. Но тут же сделал вид, что он просто кашляет. Дерек снова еле сдержался, чтобы не заулыбаться.

— Это судьба…

Стайлз сказал это тихо, чтобы слышал только Хейл. Дерек пожал плечом и глянул на парня, который улыбался, рассматривая мужчину.

— Ей больно.

— Да ладно тебе… — Стилински уже собирался хлопнуть мужчину по плечу, как к их камере подошел полицейский.

— Может, хотите пить?

Совсем молодой парень, явно стажер, дружелюбно улыбался, держа в одной руке графин с водой, а в другой одноразовые стаканчики. Все тут же закивали. Джексон лишь сморщился и смотрел, как все жадно глотают непонятно откуда налитую воду.

— А ты?

Уиттмор фыркнул, но тут поймал насмешливый взгляд Хейла. Парень схватил стаканчик и выпил залпом. В нем взыграла какая-то нелепая гордость. Семья Хейл какое-то время была довольно известна. И Уиттморы соперничали с ними практически во всем. Так что Джексон, лично не знакомый с Дереком, но услышав его фамилию и поинтересовавшись не тот ли он Хейл, волком на него смотрел, пытаясь во всем превзойти. Не понимая, как смешно он выглядит.

Просидев еще около получаса, все начали зевать.

— Что за черт?.. — Стайлз хотел встать, но его повело в сторону, и если бы не Дерек, который подхватил парня, то упал бы.

— Не знаю… — у Эрики начал заплетаться язык, а потом она просто вырубилась, роняя голову на плечо Скотту.

Стайлз было дернулся, но едва смог пошевелить пальцами. Через пять минут все крепко спали.


	2. Глава 2

Просыпаться было очень трудно, все время хотелось снова провалиться в сон. Но громкий злой голос не давал и шанса. Стайлз поморщился и открыл слипшиеся ресницы. Под носом тут же оказалась бутылка воды. Парень зевнул и сел, прежде чем взять ее. Открутив крышку, выпил все до капли. Пить хотелось, как при обезвоживании.

Протерев глаза, Стайлз осмотрелся. Воду ему дал Дерек, который, убедившись, что с парнем все нормально, отошел к столу посреди просторной комнаты. Потолки были высокими и сделаны из металла. Стены и пол тоже оказались металлическими. Это явно была не камера в полицейском участке.

Осторожно поднявшись на все еще слабые ноги, Стилински поморщился прикладывая руку к шишке на затылке. Скотт вжался в угол большого кожаного дивана, стоящего около стола. Эрика ругалась с Джексоном, а Лидия все еще спала. Ее, в отличии от Стайлза, положили на диван.

По привычке парень решил достать телефон, но вспомнил, что его забрали в участке. Взглянув на ноги, он нахмурился.

— Эээ… — он резко поднял голову, снова морщась от боли. Переждав вспышку, Стайлз осмотрел ребят. Все были точно в таких же черных комбинезонах, как и он. Карманы были только спереди на брюках, но в них было пусто.

— Отойди от меня, крашеная сучка!

— Да я тебе глаза сейчас выцарапаю, урод! Это все ты орал, что одно твое слово и тебя выпустят! И где мы все оказались?! Это ты виноват! — Эрика почти вцепилась Уиттмору в лицо ногтями, но ее успел перехватить Дерек.

— Да ты!.. — Джексон не успел договорить.

— Заткнулись! Оба!

— Я вообще-то девушка! — Рейес пнула Хейла по ноге и выпуталась из его хватки.

— Да хоть радужная пони. Успокоились. Нужно дождаться, когда проснется Лидия, и выбираться отсюда.

— А где мы вообще?.. — Стайлз вздрогнул, когда все взгляды устремились на него. — Ну… кхм…

Тут из своего угла подал голос Скотт.

— Похоже на комнату… для квеста… — Все как по команде посмотрели на МакКола. — Я недавно проходил… и…

— И? — Эрика нетерпеливо сложила руки на груди, чтобы не броситься к Скотту и не вытрясти из него нужную информацию.

— Там тоже так… такие… комнаты… — Скотт вдруг покраснел.

Стайлз подошел к нему и присел на край стола.

— И что надо было делать?

— Я… я… — парень едва не задыхался от волнения.

Стилински перехватил его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза.

— Дыши, Скотт… Вдох-выдох, давай… Молодец… — Стайлз улыбнулся парню.

— Я ушел с первой же комнаты… — закусив губу, МакКол отвернулся, покрываясь до шеи пятнами стыда.

— Оооо…

— Мда…

— Неудивительно!

— Вы можете не все сразу говорить?! — Стайлз встал и почесал нос, задумавшись.

— А от этого хлюпика ничего другого и не стоило ожидать! — Джексон фыркнул и подошел к столу, беря бутылку воды.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и подошел к нему.

— Если это квест… то, что мы должны сделать?

— Я вообще не уверен, что он прав… — покачав головой, Стайлз вздохнул и кинул взгляд на Хейла. Этот комбинезон так выделял руки и пресс мужчины, что Стилински не мог даже смотреть на мужчину, тут же залипая.

Эрика прошлась по периметру комнаты и вздохнула.

— Тут нет двери… даже стыков, или прорези для ключа…

— Может, дверь как потайная? Открывается вбок, вверх…куда там еще… — Стайлз все свои слова сопровождал жестами, чуть не заехав проходящему мимо Джексону по лицу.

— Осторожней своими культяпками!

— Вежливость твой конёк! — Стайлз покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Захлопнись.

Стилински лишь поднял руки вверх. Дерек, тоже ничего не обнаружив, сел на диван в ноги Лидии. Почему-то все были уверены, что проснись, девушка тут же начнет истерить. И пока они не нашли выход, будить ее никто не собирался. Им и так хватало невменяемого Скотта.

Стайлз прошелся еще раз вдоль стены напротив дивана, кинул взгляд на хмурого Джексона, который стоял у противоположной стены, подпирая ее спиной. Эрика же села на подлокотник, обнимая Скотта за плечи и практически прижимая того головой к своей груди. Комбинезон четко очерчивал упругую большую грудь. МакКол сглотнул и покраснел, как вареный рак. Стайлз чуть не прыснул, вовремя сдерживая себя.

Хейл перехватил его взгляд и дернул уголками губ. Стайлз вспыхнул, становясь по цвету лица ни чем не лучше Скотта.

— Так! Думайте, давайте! Или мы так и будем сидеть?! — Джексон подошел к Стайлзу и уперся рукой в стену рядом с парнем.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него и потер пальцами глаза. — Тут нет ничего, кроме стола и дивана.

— Может, это как в Пиле?.. Ну отрезать кому-то что-то… — Эрика хищно посмотрела на Джексона, наматывая на тонкий пальчик светлый локон.

— Ага. Тебе. Твой поганый язык, — Уиттмор зло пнул стену. Раздался странный звук.

Стайлз подскочил на месте, Дерек и Эрика подошли к ребятам, а Скотт просто встал с дивана, нервно теребя собачку молнии.

— Что за черт?.. — Джексон присел и стукнул кулаком.

Хейл отпихнул парня и сам постучал.

— Там точно пустота.

— А остальные?

Все принялись тут же простукивать стены, но такой звук шел только от того места. Снова собравшись около стены, Стайлз пожал плечами и кинул взгляд на Скотта. Парень уже снова сидел на диване, отрешенно смотря перед собой. Он что-то нашептывал. Стилински нахмурился и подошел к нему.

— Эй… Все в порядке?..

— Я… я… тут замкнутое… пространство…

Стайлз вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Вот только клаустрофобов им не хватало.

— Мы найдем выход. Не переживай.

Подбодрив парня, Стайлз вернулся к ребятам, качая головой и закатывая глаза, незаметно тыча пальцем в сторону Скотта. Все молча скривились, но ничего не сказали.

— Может, надо чем-то выбить?.. — Джексон смотрел, как Дерек ощупывает стену.

— Ага, твоей тупой башкой.

— Слышь, тут не конкурс стерв! Заткни лучше рот, пока я тебе его не заткнул чем-нибудь!

— Оу, это твоя эротическая фантазия?! — Эрика оскалилась.

— Заткнулись! — Дерек сжал челюсти, что выступили желваки.

Эрика и Джексон фыркнули и отвернулись друг от друга. Стайлз покачал головой и осмотрелся. Вдруг раздался какой-то звук:

— Вы слышали?..

— Естественно. Мы ж не глухие!..

— Да заткнись, Уиттмор! — Хейл сжал кулаки, поднимаясь с корточек и прислушиваясь.

— Такое ощущение, что это… — Стайлз не успел договорить, как нижние панели открылись, и комнату начала заливать вода.

— Мать твою! — Эрика взвизгнула и забралась с ногами на стол. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Эм… Эрика?..

Все смотрели на девушку.

— Я… у меня…

— Фобия?.. — Стайлз увидел пару нервных кивков и застонал. — Ну шикарно!

— Да похер на ее фобию! Нас сейчас всех затопит! — Джексон подлетел к Скотту, хватая того за грудки. — Что нам делать, урод?!

Дерек в секунду оказался рядом, отпихивая Уиттмора от побледневшего парня.

— Он-то откуда знает?!

— Он один сидит и ничего не делает! Может, он нас сюда и притащил?! Я очнулся после него, когда вы все еще спали!

Все уставились на МакКола, который заикаясь пытался что-то сказать.

— Будите Лидию! — Дерек пихнул Скотта в сторону девушки. — Стайлз! Нам нужно найти выход. Немедленно!

Стилински вздрогнул, но лишь закусил губу, осматриваясь.

— Его нет…

Дерек подошел к нему и ткнул пальцем в лицо, почти касаясь.

— Есть. Должен быть.

Стайлз уставился на палец Хейла, он уже был готов податься вперед и взять его в рот, облизывая. Но тут же с ужасом отпрянул. Как там?.. Организм чувствует приближение смерти и требует размножения? Вот и у Стилински почти встал. Резко выдохнув, он запрокинул голову и заметил на противоположной стене, как появилось очертание прохода почти под самым потолком.

— Смотри!

Дерек резко повернулся в сторону, куда указывал Стайлз.

— И как нам туда добраться? И открыть?..

Он пихнул Стайлза в плечо, указывая на стол. Эрику кое-как согнали на диван. Она вцепилась пальцами в спинку, закрывая глаза и всхлипывая. Они попытались поднять стол, но тот был привинчен к полу.

— Черт!..

Скотт выдохнул и посмотрел на Джексона:

— Она не просыпается… — он указал на Лидию, которую еле тормошил за плечо.

Уиттмор закатил глаза, сделал шаг к дивану, но его перехватил Дерек.

— Ты мне нужен. Стайлз, разбуди Лидию! Скотт иди сюда!

Скотт подскочил подходя к стене. Дерек взял его за руки, опуская их переплетенные руки вниз, чтобы Джексон встал на них.

— Давай, попробуй сдвинуть!

Уиттмор выдохнул и осмотрел прорези, он надавил на панель, но та осталась на месте.

— Неа…

Дерек вздохнул, напрягая руки.

— Поищи лучше! Меня вы не удержите!

Джексон судорожно стал ощупывать стену вокруг панели. Он куда-то нажал, панель дернулась и стала подниматься вверх.

— Нашел!

Но как только Джексон убрал руку, она поехала вниз.

— Нет-нет!

Скотт из последних сил держал парня, но все же вырвал свои руки, когда Джексон начал топтаться. Дерек еле успел убрать свои, чтобы Уиттмор не придавил ладони.

— Надо, чтобы кто-то держал!

Дерек бросил взгляд на диван. Эрика была белее мела, закусывая губу и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. На теле выступила испарина. Только обморока не хватало. Стайлз же, не добудившись Мартин, склонился к ней.

— Даже не думай… — Лидия распахнула глаза и нахмурилась.

Стайлз замер, он просто хотел поднять ее на руки. А девушка подумала, что он хочет ее поцеловать? Парень скривился, но промолчал. Времени не было. Вода уже подобралась к сидению дивана.

— Лидия! — Дерек подошел к девушке. — Ты встанешь мне на плечи и будешь держать, а остальные быстро залезут!

Мартин закусила губу, но осмотревшись, не стала впадать в панику, а лишь кивнула. Дерек помог ей перелезть с дивана к нему на плечи. Подойдя к стене, он помог девушке встать на ноги. Лидия нажала на стену в нескольких местах.

— Жми сильнее! — Джексон уже был готов лезть первым.

Наконец-то Мартин справилась, вжимая невидимую кнопку двумя ладонями. Сперва залез Джексон, следом Скотт. Стайлз вернулся за Эрикой.

— Давай! Эрика!

Девушка всхлипывала, мотая головой и не открывая глаз.

— Нет… нет…

Вода почти добралась до середины спинки дивана.

— Ты погибнешь!

Эрика распахнула глаза, сглотнула и, не смотря вниз, все же перелезла Стайлзу на плечи. Поднеся ее к стене, парень попытался поднять ноги девушки, которыми та уже начала душить, а пальцами впилась в волосы Стилински.

— Черт… да отпусти ты меня! Вставай!

Джексон высунулся вниз, пытаясь перехватить Рейес за руку.

— Давай!

Стайлз дернулся, чуть не упав, когда Эрика завизжала. Ее ноги коснулась вода. Она быстро встала парню на плечи, хватаясь за руку Джексона. Уиттмор быстро втащил ее наверх.

— Следующая Лидия…

Дерек резко выдохнул, понимая, что вода начала прибывать быстрее.

— А панель?.. — Мартин глянула на Джексона, потом вниз.

— Скотт, вылези и держи кнопку, а Джексон возьмет Лидию!

МакКол сглотнул и высунулся, Лидия убрала руки, чтобы Скотт нажал. Но тот чуть не вывалился, а панель начала закрываться. Марин тут же нажала снова.

— Скотт! — Стайлзу вода уже доходила до плеч.

Парень закивал и, судорожно сглотнув, кивнул Лидии, чтобы та убрала руки. Нажав изо всех сил, Скотт заскрипел зубами. Дерек быстро сделал пару шагов в сторону и поднял девушку, передавая ее в руки Джексону. Лидия быстро забралась, отползая к Эрике, съежившейся у стены.

Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, подхватывая его за талию.

— Ты следующий…

— А ты?..

— Я тяжелей! Давай!

Стайлз кивнул и встал на плечи мужчины. Джексон помог ему подняться. Стилински резко повернулся назад, смотря, как Дерек ушел с головой под воду.

— Дерек?!

Мужчина выплыл и попытался подпрыгнуть, чтобы схватить за руку Стайлза. Парень зарычал, поворачиваясь к Джексону.

— Подержи меня!

— Я больше не могу!.. — Скотт всхлипнул, из последних сил держа руки на кнопке.

— Потерпи!

Джексон перехватил Стайлза за бедра, а тот свесился вниз, протягивая Дереку руки. Воды стало больше, и Хейл поднялся выше.

— Быстрее!

Ухватившись за руки Стайлза, Дерек подтянулся, а Джексон потянул парня на себя. Хейл перехватился за края стены, и тут Скотт убрал руки.

— Какого ты творишь?! — Стайлз кинулся к Дереку, помогая тому быстрее попасть внутрь. Хейл еле успел убрать ногу, как панель закрылась, оставляя их в металлической коробке.


	3. Глава 3

Откашлявшись, Дерек стряхнул с волос воду и осмотрел ребят.

— Все тут?..

— Ага… — Стайлз тоже осмотрелся и только сейчас понял, что держит Дерека за плечо.

Он облизал губы и медленно убрал пальцы, напоследок чуть сжав. Хейл кивнул ему:

— Спасибо…

Стайлз улыбнулся, но тут же поморщился.

— Подвинься! — Джексон пнул его, впихивая чуть ли не на колени Дереку.

— Уиттмор! — мужчина придержал Стайлза за талию, чтобы тот не завалился на него всем весом.

Они и так были в полусогнутом положении, а Джексон решил всех потеснить. Лидия вздохнула и попыталась разжать руки Эрики, которыми та обняла себя и, спрятав голову в колени, всхлипывала.

— Откуда здесь свет?.. — Джексон осмотрелся и заметил за Рейес решетку, в который пробивался слабый рассеянный свет. — Отойди!

Он отстранил Эрику, как пушинку, и подергал решетку. Та не поддавалась, тогда парень сел на задницу и ногами выбил ее. Не долго думая, он полез первым. За ним Лидия. Эрику не пришлось долго уговаривать. Девушка довольно быстро взяла себя в руки, размазывая по щекам тушь. Проблемы возникли со Скоттом. МакКол категорически отказывался лезть в замкнутое тесное пространство.

— Скотт… если ты сейчас не полезешь, я тебя ударю, — Стайлз уже сжал кулак, как парень сглотнул и, неуверенно кивнув, все же полез за Эрикой.

Стилински выдохнул и кинул взгляд на мокрого Дерека. Хейл кивнул ему на проход. Стайлз едва улыбнулся и полез за Скоттом. Дерек был самой большой комплекции из всех и сперва чуть не застрял. Но все благополучно ползли дальше, пока под Джексоном не обвалилась панель.

— Бля!.. — парень упал на пол, благо тут потолки были намного меньше, чем в первой комнате.

Джексон приподнял голову и только хотел предупредить Лидию, как та уже приземлилась на него.

— Корова… — Уиттмор спихнул ее на пол и лег на бок, держась за бедро, куда Мартин ударила его острой коленкой.

— Ой… Джекс… прости… — девушка тут же начала осматривать парня.

Эрика успела затормозить. Она вздохнула и посмотрела вниз.

— Эй! Хватит валяться, герой! Помоги мне слезть!

Джексон усмехнулся и сел.

— Кто-то недавно выл как облезлая кошка, а сейчас уже командуешь?

— Заткни пасть и помоги!

Лидия нахмурилась, но лишь помогла Джексону встать. Ей еще в камере не понравилась Эрика, но девушка понимала, что если та полезет драться, Лидия проиграет.

Уиттмор помог Рейес спуститься, снова чуть не упав. Но потом они уже втроем помогли остальным. Стайлз выдохнул и осмотрел всех.

— Все в порядке?

— Ага… — Эрика улыбнулась, становясь прежней.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты боишься воды… — Джексон не успел договорить, как ему прилетело по макушке. — Ах ты!.. — он дернулся к Эрике, которая забежала за Дерека.

— Хватит! — Хейл вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Его уже достали эти неугомонные дети. Они в ловушке, а они считают, что все это Диснейленд.

Лидия вздохнула, поправив растрепавшиеся волосы. У девушки не было ничего, чем бы их можно было собрать. Она осмотрела комбинезон:

— Почему я голая?..

Повисла напряженная тишина. Все тут же заглянули в свои комбинезоны.

— Ого… — Эрика искривила рот в усмешке.

Стайлз сглотнул, нахмурившись. Те кто их сюда поместил, были не только чокнутыми, но и извращенцами. Стайлз пошел пятнами, представляя, как его переодевали. Затем он поднял взгляд на Хейла и пропал. Мокрая ткань ничего не скрывала, и Дерек голый… У Стайлза только что слюна не закапала. Рядом раздался смешок. Стилински резко повернул голову, смотря на прищурившуюся Эрику.

— А ты мальчик с сюрпризом?.. — Рейес прошептала, чтобы слышал только Стайлз.

— Не твое дело, — парень нахмурился и закусил губу, стараясь не коситься на мужчину.

Дерек же даже не дернулся после слов Мартин. Ему было глубоко наплевать в чем он, хоть голый. Осмотревшись, он сделал вывод, что эта комната хоть как-то походит на квест.  
Помещение было стилизовано под игровую. Здесь были столы с настольными играми: монополия, карты, шарады, да проще было сказать, чего там не было. На стене висел дартс и еще какие-то игры, весь пол был сделан под твистер.

— Надеюсь, нам не надо в это играть… — Джексон сморщил нос, указывая пальцем на пол.

Эрика покачала головой:

— Кто знает… но может, заставят играть в шахматы. И ты сто процентов сольешься!

Стайлз улыбнулся, услышав смешок Лидии. Девушка рассматривала игры, пока не заметила дверь. Дерек отпихнул рванувшего вперед Уиттмора. Но дверь была без замочной скважины.

— Вот черт…

— Вы… вы не думаете… — Скотт наконец-то подал голос и все резко повернулись к нему. — Мы как-то легко прошли первую… — он сглотнул, увидев скептические взгляды. — Но мы ничего не делали, не решали… чтобы попасть сюда…

— А он прав, — Стайлз нахмурился. Он только хотел что-то сказать, как раздался сигнал, а над дверью загорелось табло электронных часов.

— Что за хрень?.. — Джексон нахмурился, а Лидия сделала к нему шаг.

В стене открылся круглый проем, и из него выкатился прозрачный шар. Внутри лежала бумажка с текстом. Шар докатился до кроссовка Стайлза и уперся в него, останавливаясь. Все напряженно смотрели, как Стилински поднимает его и достает записку.

— Вы выйдете отсюда, когда исполните три задания. На каждое испытание дается две минуты. За неисполнение вы умрете… — Стайлз поднял на ребят глаза. — Бред какой-то…

Тут снова раздался сигнал, и выпал новый шар. Джексон резко подошел к Стилински и пихнул его в сторону, поднимая шар. Развернув бумажку, он прочел:

— Два парня должны поцеловаться, — Уиттмор изогнул бровь и фыркнул. — Это что за херня?..

На табло высветилось ровно две минуты, и сразу же пошел отсчет.

— И?.. Кто это будет делать?!

Все бросали друг на друга напряженные взгляды. Дерек, когда оставалось тридцать секунд, оказался около Стайлза и, не дав тому и слова вставить, поцеловал. Эрика присвистнула, Скотт во все глаза ошарашено смотрел на них, а Лидия смущенно покосилась на Джексона, который скривился.

Стайлз вцепился в комбинезон Хейла, отвечая на поцелуй. Но Дерек, как только часы пикнули, снова обнуляясь, оторвался от губ парня. Переведя дыхание, он отошел от Стайлза. А Стилински, только сейчас осознав, что произошло, в шоке уставился на Дерека.

— А следующим будет задание переспать с кем-то? — Джексон ткнул пальцем в сторону Скотта. — С кем угодно, но не с ним!

— Вау… А чем тебе Скотти-то не угодил? — Эрика фыркнула и сложила руки на груди, подпирая грудь.

— Заткнулась бы ты…

— Дерек, а он не прочь и с тобой!.. — Рейес засмеялась, уворачиваясь от взбешенного Джексона.

Лидия сжала кулаки, но промолчала. Ей была неприятна вся эта ситуация. Но давно надо было признать, что Джексон никогда ее не полюбит. Она закусила губу, сдерживая слезы и краем уха слушая перепалку Рейес и Уиттмора. Раздался новый сигнал, и новый шар.

— Я уже боюсь читать… — Стайлз поднял шар, но передал его Дереку.

Хейл помедлил и, под напряженными взглядами ребят, открыл шар. Развернув записку, резко выдохнул:

— Сыграть в дартс, поставив Уиттмора к мишени… — он поднял глаза на ошеломленного Джексона. — Каждый кидает по три дротика. Целиться строго в мишень, если будут нарушены правила, у вас будет всего две попытки за всю игру исправить промах.

Кинув взгляд на довольно большую мишень, Стайлз покачал головой.

— Если Джексон туда встанет, то места будет совсем мало…

— И нам придется кидать в него… — Эрика закусила губу. Как бы она не издевалась над парнем, но специально калечить никого не собиралась. Даже такого мудака, как Джексон.

— Вы серьезно?!

Раздался сигнал, и время пошло.

— Вставай! — Стайлз ринулся к нему, пытаясь отвести Джексона к стене.

— Да все это бред! Я не стану этого делать!

— Нас чуть не утопили! Ты все еще веришь, что не делая ничего, выберешься отсюда?! — Стилински зло сжал зубы. — Джексон!

Уиттмор кинул взгляд на Лидию, потом на часы. Скрипнув зубами, он все же встал к мишени. Дерек раздал каждому по три дротика.

— Попадете в стену, и останется один шанс.

— То есть… я должна целиться в Джексона?! — Лидия замотала головой. — Нет!

Пока Хейл приводил доводы, Эрика кинула уже все свои дротики, попадая в мишень, не задев Джексона ни разу. Но места при этом осталось меньше. Стайлз пихнул Скотта локтем:

— Давай, время идет!

Джексон замер, тяжело дыша и смотря на Скотта.

— Только попробуй в меня попасть, чмо…

МакКол замер, поднимая на парня глаза. Во взгляде что-то изменилось, и, больше не думая, Скотт пустил все свои дротики. Один попал в мишень, второй отскочил от нее, а третий впился в бедро парня.

— Бляяяя… — Джексон запрокинул голову, сжимая кулаки. — Тебе, тварь, не жить…

Скотт встряхнул кудрявой головой, приходя в себя, и с ужасом уставился на дротик.

— Эм… я…

Стайлз пихнул его, чтобы отошел в сторону.

— Лидия, или сейчас, или ты точно будешь целиться в него!

Мартин поджала губы и схватила дротики. Она закрыла глаза и уже собиралась кинуть, как Дерек резко перехватил ее руку, а Стайлз нервно крикнул:

— Стой!

— Ты какого черта делаешь? Ты должна целиться в мишень! — Дерек прикрыл глаза, выдыхая.

Оставалось всего минута.

— Быстрее, Лидия… — Стайлз искусал все губы.

Девушка кивнула и начала кидать, она старалась делать это не сильно. И после первого же броска раздался сигнал. Дротик даже не долетел до мишени.

— Черт! Кидай нормально!

— Сейчас! — она сморгнула слезы и прицелилась. Но попала в бок парню. — Прости… прости… — всхлипнув, она швырнула последний дротик в стену. Снова раздался сигнал.

— У нас больше нет попыток!

— Чудесно, Лидс. Ты как всегда на высоте! — Джексон скривился, с открытой неприязнью смотря на девушку.

— Хватит болтать, — Дерек встал к черте и кинул все три дротика четко в мишень. — Стайлз.

Стилински подошел и занял позицию, руки у него дрожали.

— Черт… — он выдохнул, пытаясь унять волнение.

Дерек практически не оставил места, и первый дротик отлетел от мишени. Стайлз резко выдохнул, целясь туда же. Второй зацепился краешком и повис.

— Осталось десять секунд!

Парень вздрогнул и чуть не выронил дротик, едва ловя его у самого пола. Все резко выдохнули, а Стайлз тут же выпрямился и кинул его, уже не целясь. Он попал Джексону в плечо, загоняя всю иглу в мышцы.

— Блядь!!!

Эрика и Лидия ринулись к Джексону. Мартин извинялась и причитала, а Эрика выдернула из парня дротики и покачала головой.

— Жить будешь, не ной.

— Тебя бы так…

Скотт сглотнул:

— Я не хочу делать третье задание…

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Опять сигнал. Скотт поднял шар и неуверенно вскрыл его, доставая бумажку с заданием. Он прочитал про себя, побледнел и выронил листок.

— Что там? — Дерек нахмурился и поднял задание. Пробежавшись по строчкам, он изменился в лице. — Отрезать Рейес язык…

После его слов тут же сработали часы.

— Это шутка?.. — Эрика с ужасом оглядывала всех. Подойдя к Дереку, она вырвала листок и нервно усмехнулась. — Что за бред?..

Стайлз сглотнул и машинально потер горло. Лидия сжала пальцы на плече Джексона, а сам Уиттмор нервно засмеялся. Все перевели на него взгляд.

— Это нервное… — Джексон кинулся к двери, пытаясь выбить ее. — Выпустите нас, ублюдки!!! Блядь! Это совсем уже не смешно!

— Я… — Эрика стояла ни жива, ни мертва.

— Мы не будем этого делать, — Дерек приобнял ее за плечо, успокаивая.

— Да… но… — Стайлз нахмурился. Если они не выполнят задание, то умрут все. И Эрика тоже. А так лишится языка, но будет жива. Да и многие разрезают себе язык пополам, делая змеиный. Никто же не умирал…

— Осталось три секунды… — Дерек кинул взгляд на табло и резко выдохнул. Все его мышцы были напряжены, а по вискам тек пот.

Когда время кончилось, табло просто погасло. А потом в стене открылось множество дыр, как та, из которых вылетали шары, и из них повалил дым.

— Что это?.. — Скотт в ужасе распахнул глаза.

— Газ… — Дерек резко вдохнул, задерживая дыхание. Тут ему на глаза попались ножницы.

Он схватил их и подошел к ревущей Эрике.

— Слушай меня! Или мы все умрем, или все будем живы! Ты меня поняла?!

Рейес закивала головой, не понимая ни слова.

— Стайлз! Держи ее!

Стилински подскочил к девушке и трясущимися руками обхватил ее сзади за грудь, беря в тиски.

— Что… что вы делаете?!!! — Эрика в ужасе забилась, чуть затылком не разбив Стайлзу нос.

— Джексон!

Уиттмор тут же возник около них.

— Держи ей голову!

Лидия и Скотт в оцепенении наблюдали за парнями, прижавшись каждый к стене, у которой стоял. Дерек чертыхнулся, но сумел подцепить чуть больше кончика языка и резко нажал на кольца ножниц.

Дверь тут же распахнулась. Никто не помнил, как они оказались в другой комнате. Эрику трясло. Она зажимала рот руками, а сквозь пальцы текла кровь. По ее щекам ручьем бежали слезы, но до мозга все еще не доходило, что с ней произошло.

Стайлз прижимался к закрытой двери, трясясь и сжимая кулаки. Из глаз текли слезы. Лидия ревела вместе с Рейес, боясь прикоснуться к ней. Остальные смотрели куда угодно, только не на Эрику. Дерек отбросил окровавленные ножницы, которые так и сжимал в руке, и опустился на пол, закрывая глаза.


	4. Глава 4

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и оторвался от двери, которая с этой стороны оказалась просто стеной. Осмотревшись, он поежился, только сейчас осознавая, как в этой локации холодно. Вокруг была зима. Снежные сугробы по периметру, пол покрывал хрустящий серебристый снег. Смотреть на него было невозможно, резало глаза.

Глянув на Эрику, с которой сидела Лидия и гладила ее по голове, Стайлз подошел к одному из сугробов и нашел кусочек льда. Подойдя к девушкам, он присел на корточки и протянул Эрике лёд. Рейес осоловело посмотрела на парня и, всхлипнув, взяла кусок. Дрожащей рукой она засунула его себе в рот и зажмурилась. Слеза скатилась с уголка глаза. Мартин тут же прижала ее аккуратно к себе.

Дерек все так же сидел на полу, опустив голову и смотря под ноги. Стайлз подошел к нему и положил на его плечо руку, сжимая. Кажется, этот жест входил уже в привычку.

— Дер…

Хейл мотнул головой, прося оставить его одного. Стилински вздохнул и отошел, рассматривая комнату. Кроме снега здесь не было ничего. Он краем глаза уловил движение и повернулся к Скотту. Парень мелко дрожал, стуча зубами.

— Скотт?.. — не дождавшись ответа, Стайлз подошел к нему. — Все уже… Эрике лучше…

МакКол лишь замотал головой и зажмурился. Стайлз напрягся, а за спиной раздался нервный смешок.

— Снега, что ли, боится? — Стайлз кинул на Джексона недовольный взгляд, но, снова повернувшись к Скотту, обомлел. Тот кивал.

— Э… это же просто снег…

Скотт резко выдохнул и открыл глаза, смотря только на Стайлза.

— В средней школе… один такой же, как Джексон…

— Ну, началось…

— Заткнись! — Стайлз сжал кулаки. Джексон поднял руки вверх.

— Ну… в общем… решил подшутить и закрыл меня со своими дружками в холодильнике… Там… было холодно… и тесно… — Скотт перевел дыхание. — Поэтому я и боюсь… тесных помещений и холод…

— Пффф… — Стайлз сжал голову руками и зажмурился. Проведя пальцами по волосам, он глянул на притихшего Джексона. — Пиздец.

— Не то слово.

Парни помолчали, каждый думая о своем.

— Нам нужно искать выход… — Стайлз вздохнул и прошел по полу.

Вдруг под ногой что-то хрустнуло.

— Стой! Замри! — Дерек тут же поднялся и вытянул вперед руку.

— Да уже… — Стилински глянул по сторонам и вздохнул. — Может, что в сугробах есть?..

Джексон отошел от бледного и замерзшего Скотта и аккуратно опустился около ближайшего сугроба. Запустив руку в снег, Уиттмор поморщился, но изменился в лице, когда что-то нащупал.

— Что-то… есть… — парень вытянул на свет предмет. Это оказалась зажигалка.

— Мда… Офигенно полезная вещь… — Стайлз покачал головой и перевел взгляд на Хейла, который шел к нему. — Стой! Ты что делаешь?!

— Успокойся. И не дергайся.

— Ага… сам…

Тут пол под Дереком треснул, расходясь паутиной. Это оказался лёд, под которым была вода.

— Мать твою… — Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы, тут же пожалев об этом. Мороз схватил влагу кристаллизуя ее. Стайлз выдохнул облачко пара. — Народ, здесь холодает… и пол вот-вот провалится… Ищите выход! Скотт, Лидия!

Мартин тут же вскочила, бросаясь к стене и ощупывая каждый миллиметр. Скотт сглотнул и отвернулся от снега, пытаясь тоже что-то найти: щель, прорезь, замочную скважину. Джексон, спрятав зажигалку в карман комбинезона, продолжил раскидывать сугроб.

— Посмотри в другом… — Стайлз повернулся к замершему на месте Дереку. — Тебе нужно уй… — лёд треснул и Хейл ушел под воду — …ти… Дерек!

Стайлз бросился к нему, скользя по льду и падая у края дыры на колени. Он искал Хейла глазами, но вода была слишком темная.

— Черт…черт… — он уже собрался нырять, как Дерек резко вынырнул. — Давай… давай… — Стайлз лег на лёд и протянул Дереку руку. — Осторожно…

Он помог мужчине лечь грудью на твердый лёд и потихоньку вытянул его. Стайлз сел на корточки возле Дерека и засмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Все тут же повернулись к нему. По щекам парня катились крупные горячие слезы. Стилински казалось, что он больше не выдержит.

— Стайлз! — Дерек встряхнул его и дал пощечину. — Успокойся!

— Не могу больше… — парень всхлипнул и уткнулся Дереку лицом в изгиб шеи.

Хейл вздохнул и сжал его плечи.

— Посмотри на Эрику. Ей хуже всех. Нам нужно быть в здравом уме, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Да?.. — Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в заплаканные глаза.

Стилински вдруг стало безумно стыдно за свою истерику. Он зло вытер слёзы и кивнул.

— Да.

— Вот и умница.

— Это я должен тебя… успокаивать…

— Со мной все хорошо…

— Ты синий…

— Не хочу прерывать ваше воркование, голубки, но мы тут пытаемся найти выход! — Джексон отвернулся, пряча дрожащие руки подмышки.

Они все испугались за Хейла, но истерика Стайлза привела всех в чувство.

— Ты нашел еще что-то?.. — Стайлз поднялся, помогая встать Дереку.

— Нет… ничего нет…

Лидия повернулась к парням:

— Когда Дерек упал в воду, я слышала какой-то звук в стене…

— Да… и я… — Скотт все так же стоял спиной ко всем.

— Я нет, — Джексон нахмурился.

Лидия вздохнула и подошла к Эрике, присаживаясь возле нее.

— Эй… ты как?..

Джексон фыркнул.

— А тебе было бы как, если б язык отрезали?

Мартин нахмурилась, кидая недовольный взгляд в сторону парня. Но как обычно промолчала. Эрика дернула плечом и подняла глаза, смотря перед собой.

— Все просто пиздец, как херово, — Уиттмор проговорил себе под нос и переполз к следующему сугробу.

— Лучше ищи… — Стайлз довел Дерека осторожно до стены и отпустил его, когда Хейл кивнул.

Стилински тут же опустился к ближайшему сугробу и начал искать в снегу хоть что-то. Температура снова понизилась.

— Мы…т-т-тааак… ни-ни… — его передернуло, — чего… — Стайлз замолк, не договорив. Руки у него, как и у Джексона, уже посинели, а пальцы еле шевелились.

Дерек стучал зубами, пытаясь согреться, растирая себя руками. Эрика впала в ступор, уже примерзая к полу. Лидия и Скотт все еще шли по стене в разных направлениях.

— Я что-то нашел!.. — МакКол резко выдохнул и прощупал еще раз стену.

К нему подошли все, кроме Эрики. Дерек нахмурился, проводя пальцами по еле заметной щели. Стены были выкрашены в белый цвет, сливаясь со снегом и не давая глазам хорошо рассмотреть — трещина это или действительно дверь.

— Где-то должна быть прорезь… для ключа… — Хейл прикрыл глаза и прижался лбом к стене.

— Эй-эй! Не спи! — Стайлз попытался схватить его, но пальцы не разогнулись, начиная лишь сильней покалывать. — Ммм…

Стилински обернулся на остальных. Все еле держались, а Эрика легла в позе эмбриона на снег.

— Ли… Лид… — Стайлз встряхнул головой. — Приведи сюда Эрику…

Мартин лишь кивнула, сжимая себя руками. Она медленно пошла по стене к девушке. Джексон зло стукнул по стене кулаком, и от нее отвалилась пластинка, скрывающая до этого замочную скважину.

— Да!.. — Стайлз обрадовался, но тут же помрачнел. — И где нам искать ключ?.. Мы замерзнем раньше, чем обыщем тут все…

— Может, в воде?.. — Скотт был зелено белый. Стайлз первый раз видел, чтобы человека одновременно мутило, и ему было так страшно, что он белел.

— Конечно!.. Давай, кудряшка, ныряй! — Джексон пихнул его локтем ко льду.

МакКол расширил от ужаса глаза и замотал головой.

— Н-нет… нет!..

Стайлз зло глянул на Уиттмора.

— Отвали от него!

— Может, сам тогда нырнешь?

— За… за… — Дерек выдохнул облачко пара и глянул на девушек.

Лидия пыталась поднять Эрику, но та лишь дрожала и сильнее сворачивалась в клубок.

— Стайлз… помо… ги…

— Да-да, не говори ничего… Береги силы…

Стилински хотелось обнять и согреть Дерека, но он понимал, что им нужно сперва выбраться. Уже подходя к девушкам, Стайлз заметил во льду что-то металлическое.

— Ребят! Кажется, я нашел ключ!

Дерек остался около двери, как и Скотт, а Джексон направился к Стайлзу. Присев около парня, Уиттмор усмехнулся.

— Тут лед толщиной сантиметров десять…

— У тебя была зажигалка…

— Ага… а если мы все провалимся?

— Мы и так умрем, если не сможем его достать!

Джексон фыркнул и только с третьей попытки достал зажигалку из кармана. Они со Стайлзом минут пять пытались растопить лёд.

— Это все бесполезно…

Вдруг рядом с ними на колени упала Лидия, она воткнула в лед окровавленные ножницы, чуть не поранив Стайлза.

— Аккуратнее!..

Джексон отнял у девушки ножницы и принялся сам колоть. Когда он дошел до ключа, отнял у Стайлза зажигалку, чтобы дотопить.

— Эй… Дереку совсем плохо…

Стайлз сжал стучащие зубы и поднял взгляд на Хейла и МакКола.

— Сейчас!..

— Есть!

Джексон выковырил ключ, трясущимися руками обтирая его от остатков льда. Еще немного погрев металл огнем, он сжал их спасение в кулаке и поднялся.

— Приведите Эрику…

Стайлз и Лидия пошли за девушкой, а Джексон к двери. Попасть в прорезь он смог с десятой попытки. Резко выдохнув, повернулся посмотреть, где остальные.

Лидия шла за Стайлзом, который вел, придерживая за талию, Эрику.

— Давайте быстрей! — Джексон снова повернулся к двери и попытался повернуть ключ. — Какого…

После нескольких безуспешных попыток, Джексон фыркнул и засмеялся. Стайлз остановился, переведя дыхание и смотря на истерику Уиттмора.

— Открыл?..

— Да нихера! Он не подходит!

Дерек, сидящий около стены, еле открыл глаза. Стайлз посмотрел на него, на Эрику, а потом на Лидию.

— Помоги ей, я попробую открыть дверь…

Дождавшись, когда Мартин займет его место, Стайлз быстро пошел к парням.

— Дай сюда…

— Стой! Эрика!

Все резко повернулись на крик, Лидия сидела на льду, а Эрики видно не было.

— Где она?! — Стайлз подбежал, как мог быстро к Лидии, хватая ее за плечи. — Не реви! Что случилось?!

— Она… она… пихнула меня… а потом лёд… и… туда…

— Черт! — Стайлз упал на колени, начиная непослушными руками очищать лёд от снега.

Но не мог найти Рейес. Эрика, упав в воду, просто отключилась. Она устала и замерзла. Не понимая, где она, девушка сделала вдох, набирая полной грудью вместо воздуха ледяную воду.

— Дверь!

Панель заскрипела и стала отъезжать вбок. Скотт тут же помог Джексону подхватить Хейла, они затащили его в проем. Стайлз стукнул кулаком по льду и вскочил, помогая подняться Лидии.

— Идем!

Они уже почти дошли, как дверь начала закрываться.

— Быстрей!!! — Джексон пытался удержать панель, но сил не хватало даже сжать пальцы.

Стайлз схватил Мартин за руку, побежав. Они влетели в узкий проем, и дверь с грохотом закрылась. В этой комнате был тусклый, рассеянный свет, и тепло.

— Боже… как хорошо… — Стайлз сел на пол, прислоняясь к стене и прикрывая глаза.

— Джекс… Джексон!.. — Лидия в панике звала парня.

— Да что?!

— Я… мои волосы…

Когда Лидия забегала, то ее длинные пряди попали в проем, и теперь она оказалась в бетонной ловушке.


	5. Глава 5

Джексон осмотрел Лидию и вздохнул.

— Где ножницы?

— Я… я оставила их там… — девушка всхлипнула и попробовала снова выдернуть пряди.

— Ты себе сейчас кожу оторвешь! Стой… — Джексон зевнул и опустил голову. Спать хотелось ужасно. Нервное напряжение и холод оставили ребят без сил. И в тепле организмы расслабились.

— Нам… не стоит… наверное… — Стайлз зевнул, двигаясь ближе к Дереку.

Хейл посмотрел на Лидию сонным взглядом и хрипло выдавил из себя:

— Нужно, чтобы восстановилась чувствительность… Так мы тебе не поможем…

— Вы что… спать собрались?.. — она в ужасе уставилась на спящего уже Скотта.

— Чуть… — Стайлз снова зевнул и уткнулся носом Дереку в шею. — Тебя нужно согреть… — он прошептал это, посылая по телу мужчины мурашки.

— Да… но на мне мокрая… — Дерек из последних сил приподнялся и попытался расстегнуть молнию непослушными пальцами.

— Дай помогу… — Стайлз стащил с Дерека комбинезон чуть ниже талии. — Эм… а дальше?..

— Дальше не надо… — Дерек притянул парня к себе и уложил сверху.

Стилински замер, но усталость взяла свое, и через минуту парня вырубило. Джексон поморщился и посмотрел на Лидию. Сонно оглядевшись, он присел возле девушки и прижался лицом к ее бедру. Мартин вздохнула и запустила пальцы в волосы Уиттмора. Ей ничего не оставалось как только ждать.

***

— Ммм… — Стайлз открыл глаза и сонно заморгал. — Что?..

Приподнявшись, он осмотрелся. В комнате стало немного светлее, но все равно непонятно, что впереди — лишь темнота. Повернувшись к спящему Хейлу, Стайлз улыбнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по груди мужчины.

Дерек резко перехватил его руку и сжал, открывая глаза. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Стайлз уже практически решился, как их прервало покашливание.

— Не мешаю?..

Измученная Лидия все так же стояла у стены.

— Оу… да… нет… Это не то!.. У Дерека тут грязь… — Стайлз ткнул себе под глаз, показывая потом на Хейла.

Дерек усмехнулся и спихнул парня с себя. Натянув комбинезон, он застегнул молнию и встал. Подойдя к девушке, осмотрел и вздохнул.

— У нас ничего нет. Ножницы ты оставила там…

— Зажигалка! — они повернулись к Стайлзу. — У Джексона должна быть…

— И что ты предлагаешь?!..

— А у тебя другие варианты? — Дерек посмотрел Мартин в глаза. — Я аккуратно.

— Но… — Лидия замялась.

— Все будет хорошо.

На этих словах Стайлз фыркнул и отвернулся. Он только сейчас осознал, что Эрики с ними больше нет. Прикрыв глаза рукой, парень резко выдохнул.

— Стайлз?..

— Эрика…

— Вот только панихиду тут не проводи, а? — Джексон встал, вынимая из кармана зажигалку. Он позволил Лидии вцепиться ему в руку ногтями.

Скотт все еще никак не мог отойти от потрясений, и его организм находился в спасительном сне.

— Буди МакКола.

Дерек глянул на Скотта, потом на Стайлза. Взяв у Джексона зажигалку, он вздохнул и поднес огонь к волосам.

— Нет! Стой…

— Лидия, не дергайся!

Джексон схватил ее за плечи, не давая пошевелиться. Он кивнул Хейлу, и тот аккуратно, потихоньку подпалил пряди. Уиттмор отвел Лидию от стены. Девушка повернула голову, смотря на свои шикарные волосы, оставшиеся в стене. На глаза навернулись слезы, но она лишь всхлипнула, не давая себе разрыдаться. Она могла потерять куда больше, чем какие-то волосы, которые к тому же отрастут.

— Эй… Лидия?.. Как ты?.. — Стайлз, разбудив Скотта, подошел к девушке.

— А?.. Эрика… она…

Стилински поджал губы и вздохнул. На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Дерек первым вышел из охватившего всех ступора.

— Нам нужно идти дальше.

— И куда? — Джексон развел руками и фыркнул.

— Вперед…

— Ой, ты бы вообще молчал, человек-тюлень, — Уиттмор зло глянул на Скотта.

МакКол сглотнул и потупил взгляд. Он действительно ничем не помог Ни Эрике, ни ребятам.

— Хватит сопли разводить, — Дерек попытался зажечь огонь, но в зажигалке кончился газ.

— Чудесно! Аааа! — Джексон психанул и стукнул по стене ногой.

— Да успокойся ты! — Стайлз нахмурился и сделал шаг в темноту, тут же над его головой загорелся тусклый свет.

Он переглянулся с Дереком, и все молча пошли вперед. Как только они делали шаг вперед, сзади гас свет.

— Круто… мы даже не знаем, что вокруг нас… — Джексон дернул рукой, в которую вцепилась Лидия.

— И главное, не знаем, где выход… — Стайлз вздохнул, останавливаясь. — А если мы разделимся?..

Скотт отрицательно замотал головой, а Дерек и Уиттмор задумались.

— Можно попробовать… — Хейл сделал пару шагов в сторону, но свет не загорелся.

— Ну чудесно… как стадо баранов! — Джексон сжал кулаки и все же вырвал свою руку из цепких пальцев Мартин. — Да отъебись!

— Вот кто получает титул истеричка года, — Стайлз фыркнул.

— Кто бы говорил, мисс плакса на льду!

— Да я хотя бы никого не оскорбляю!

— Да!..

— Замолкли! Вы оба достали! — Дерек сжал за воротник комбинезона Уиттмора и Стилински и встряхнул. — Вы вообще понимаете, что нам нужно выбраться? Сколько раз еще повторять, пока в ваши тупые головы доползет эта информация?!

Дерек отшвырнул их от себя и прикрыл глаза, сдерживая гнев. Джексон одернул воротник и глянул на испуганную Лидию.

— Ладно… изв…

— А!!!

Из темноты выскочил Стайлз, врезаясь в Скотта, и они на пару начали орать. Дерек потер виски и несчастно глянул на Лидию, которая как ни странно вела себя лучше всех. Хрупкая нежная девушка и три бугая, которые предавались истерике только тронь.

— Что еще?..

— Т-там… там что-то… есть… — Стайлз наконец-то закрыл свой рот и огромными от ужаса глазами смотрел в темноту.

— И?.. — Дерек приподнял одну бровь.

— Иди посмотри…

Хейл вздохнул и уже сделал шаг, как Стайлз схватил его сзади за комбинезон.

— Нет… не иди…

— Так мне идти или нет? — Дерек уже держался из последних сил. Так хотелось заехать по этой смазливой роже.

— Давайте, все вместе?..

Стилински осмотрел ребят. Те, после криков Стайлза, уже не особо хотели проверять, что скрывает темнота. Но выбора не было. Им нужно было куда-то двигаться и найти дверь.

— Идем.

Джексон пошел вперед, держа за руку Лидию. Дерек пошел за ними, Стайлз так и маячил за его спиной, практически наступая на пятки, а Скотт шел последним, боязливо оглядываясь.

— Ничего тут нет, идиот… — Джексон только договорил, как врезался во что-то с него ростом. — Мать твою…

— Что это?.. — Дерек нахмурился, осматривая что-то вроде статуи.

Стайлз выглянул из-за плеча Хейла и сглотнул.

— Оно скользкое…

Джексон отпустил Лидию и обошел нечто.

— Похоже на восковую фигуру… только какую-то стремную…

Мартин охнула и ее бросило в пот. Уиттмор чертыхнулся и подошел к девушке.

— Лидс, успокойся. Это просто огромная свечка!

— Что с ней?.. — Скотт подошел к Дереку. Но на «фигуру» даже не взглянул, отводя взгляд.

— Она боится клоунов, фарфоровых кукол и восковые фигуры… С детства, — Джексон вздохнул и погладил девушку по плечу. — Лидия, мы сейчас найдем выход…

— Как… как я пойду?..

— Закрой глаза. Я тебя проведу, — Уиттмор закатил глаза, говоря тем самым: за что ему такой геморрой?

Лидия тут же закивала и, закусив губу, обхватила руку Джексона.

— Идем…

— А фигуры… кхм… это тут же не просто так стоит… — Стайлз зашептал, прижимаясь к Дереку плотней.

— Я тебе сейчас врежу.

— А?..

— Отойди от меня. Ты достал, — Дерек сжал челюсти и кулаки.

— Оу… вот как… Как Стайлз спаси меня, так нужен… — Стилински в такой ситуации умудрился обидеться и надуться.

— Мать вашу… да я бы сам вас всех поубивал… — Хейл вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Так становись в очередь, — Стайлз буркнул себе под нос и пошел за Джексоном и Лидией.

Скотт молча мялся за Дереком, не решаясь что-либо сказать.

— Идем, — Дерек кивнул парню, и тот пошел следом. Но Хейл притормозил, пропуская МакКола вперед, чтобы видеть всех.

Лидия резко остановилась, что Стайлз чуть не налетел на нее, едва успев отойти, чтобы не наступить ей на ноги.

— Ты чего?..

Мартин дрожала, цепляясь за Джексона и начиная оседать на пол.

— Бля… ну только не сейчас!..

— Что с ней?.. — Стайлз нервно заламывал пальцы, смотря то на Джексона, то на Лидию.

— Истерика, паника… Пиздец с ней!

Девушка вдруг дернулась и завыла.

— Заткни ее! — у Дерека все же не выдержали нервы.

— Сам и заткни! Это ты у нас спец затыкать всех! Отрезал Эрике яз... — Джексон не договорил, получив хук с правой. — Сука!

Стайлз еле успел влезть между ними.

— Хватит!!! Хватит, я сказал! — он вцепился в плечи Хейла, повиснув на нем. — Дерек!

Когда все более менее успокоились, Стайлз отпустил Хейла и присел около Лидии. Он уговаривал ее идти дальше, но девушка лишь сильнее прятала лицо в ладонях и выла на одной ноте, как сирена.

— К черту! Пойдем без нее! — Джексон снова психанул.

— А может, без тебя?! — Дерек выступил, выпячивая грудь.

Стилински зажмурился и сжал руками голову. Когда же это все прекратится?! Какой урод запихнул их сюда?! Поняв, что вокруг тишина, Стайлз открыл глаза, постепенно понимая, что говорил все вслух.

В итоге они потратили много времени, пытаясь привести Лидию в чувство. Когда Хейлу надоело, он просто закинул девушку на плечо и кивнул всем идти вперед.

— Где нам искать дверь… ключ?.. Я даже стен не вижу… — Стайлз вздохнул и покосился на восковое нечто. Но чем дальше они шли, тем фигуры все больше и больше походили на людские.

— Может, внутри воска?.. — Скотт закусил губу, нервно оглядываясь.

— Тогда сколько мы уже прошли?.. Такое ощущение, что конца не будет…

— У тебя-то его точно нет… — Джексон буркнул себе под нос, но Стайлз услышал.

— Повтори.

— Да пошел ты.

— Закрыли рты и начали искать ключ, — Дерек поставил Мартин на пол, пошевелил плечами, разминая спину.

Лидия резко выдохнула и обхватила себя руками, стараясь смотреть только на Дерека.

— А сам с Лидией тут торчать будешь? — Джексон подошел к ним, разворачивая Мартин к себе. — Я останусь с ней, а вы ищите.

Дерек покачал головой и усмехнулся. Втроем — он, Скотт и Стайлз, они пошли искать ключ или что-то, что могло им помочь выбраться отсюда. Стайлз и Дерек пошли в одну сторону, Скотт в другую.

— Ни черта не видно…

— Так ты щупай…

Стайлз подпрыгнул, услышав голос над ухом.

— Придурок!.. — сердце вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

Хейл улыбнулся и продолжил обыскивать статуи. Стилински, причитая, пошел чуть в бок. Запнувшись за что-то, Стайлз упал на фигуру и повалился с ней на пол.

— Бля!..

— Ты жив?

— Ага… Хм… А может, ключ внутри?

Дерек задумался и пожал плечами, забывая, что его не видно.

— Поищи.

Стайлз кивнул сам себе и полез отковыривать слой воска. Но через минуту издал сдавленный писк и быстро вернулся на свет к Лидии и Джексону. Посмотрев на свою ладонь, он нервно усмехнулся.

— Это что за?..

— Кровь?..

Стайлз переглянулся с Уиттмором, а потом они оба повернулись на крик Скотта.

— Бля…

— Стой тут, придурок! — Джексон едва успел его схватить за шиворот, чтобы Стилински не убежал.

— Там Скотт!

— И что?!

Стайлз закусил губу и повернулся в направлении откуда доносился крик, но через минуту все стихло.

— Какого черта?..

Дерек вышел из темноты и нахмурился:

— Куда ты убежал?.. — заметив на ладони Стайлза кровь, Хейл поднял глаза, всматриваясь в темноту. — Где Скотт?

— Он ушел туда… — Стайлз ткнул пальцем. — Кажется… Это он кричал…

Они вздрогнули, когда раздался скрежет и сбоку от них открылась дверь, впуская в помещение яркий свет.

— Скотт?! Скотт!!! — Стайлз пытался осмотреться, выискивая парня. Но МакКола нигде не было.

— Идем! — Дерек потянул его за рукав. — Быстрее!

Стилински последний раз кинул взгляд в темноту и выбежал за остальными. Ему показалось, что у одной фигуры были глаза. Такие же, как у Скотта.


	6. Глава 6

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Стайлз подпрыгнул и нервно выдохнул. Он хотел провести рукой по лицу, но вовремя вспомнил, что испачкался. Поднеся ладонь к глазам, которая оказалась измазана жидкостью кирпичного цвета, принюхался и напрягся.

— Вообще ничем не пахнет… — подняв голову, встретился взглядом с Лидией.

Девушка все еще испытывала стресс, но уже взяла себя в руки.

— Может, здесь найдется, чем вытереть?

Они осмотрелись - свет горел с перебоями, стены были обшиты мягкими панелями, как в психиатрических клиниках, посередине комнаты стоял металлический стол, на котором были разложены медицинские инструменты. На одной из стен Стайлз заметил больничные карты, вставленные в прозрачные чехлы, как на дверях больничных палат. Запах в комнате был тошнотворный — лекарств и моющих средств.

Стайлз уже собирался подойти к картам, как услышал голос Джексона:

— Эй… Хейл?..

Стилински резко повернулся и нахмурился. Дерек сидел на полу у стены, обхватив колени и спрятав в них лицо.

— Дерек?.. — Стайлз присел около него. — Ты… хм…

Хейл лишь дернулся, но не ответил и головы не поднял.

— Да чудесно! Еще один больной! Давайте оставим его тут! — Уиттмор начал ходить по комнате, оглядываясь.

— Я сейчас тебя тут оставлю! — Стайлз сжал кулаки.

— Да что ты! А ты главный?!

— Не время спорить! — Лидия подошла к Дереку и присела около него, кладя руку на его колено. — Дерек…

— Отойди от него!

— Джексон!

— Я сказал — отойди.

Мартин резко выдохнула и все же встала, отходя от Хейла. Ей было безумно неприятно такое отношение к себе, но Джексон был на нервах, а она вместо того, чтобы заботиться о нем, переживает за другого парня.

Джексон фыркнул и подошел к столу, рассматривая инструменты. Стайлз покачал головой и все же дошел до карт. Взяв первую, открыл ее и присвистнул.

— Тут карта Скотта… Он оказывается ветеринар… Учится… Учился… — Стайлз наморщил нос. — Черт. И боится он холода и замкнутых пространств…

Просмотрев все страницы, больше Стайлз ничего интересного не нашел. Половина была написана почерком, который сам автор не разберет. Стайлз посмотрел все карты, читая вслух:

— Эрика — боязнь воды, Лидия — куклы, — Стайлз мельком глянул на Мартин, — Меч… кхм, Стайлз — насек…

— Ты прочитал что-то другое!

Джексон в момент оказался возле Стилински и вырвал у него листы. Пробежав глазами по записям, Уиттмор усмехнулся:

— О… студент-физик, Мечи…как?.. Да ты не тот за кого себя выдаешь!

— И кто же я по-твоему?!

— Да может ты все это и подстроил?! А? — Джексон схватил Стайлза за воротник комбинезона, выпуская из рук листы, которые веером разлетелись по полу.

— Нахрена мне это?!

— Да потому что мы с Лидией из приличного общества, Хейл тоже, а вы втроем?!

— Конечно, Скотту и Эрике так повезло…

— А мы не видели их мертвыми! Сколько тебе заплатили?!

— Перестань, Джексон! — Лидия обхватила себя руками и всхлипнула. — Хватит…

Парни недовольно посмотрели друг на друга, но Джексон все же отпустил Стилински.

— Мы все чего-то боимся. У каждого из нас фобия… — Стайлз глянул на Дерека. — Да и возраст у нас… — он обвел всех рукой, останавливаясь на Хейле.

— Ну нам где-то по девятнадцать… — Мартин закусила губу. — А Дерек…

— Мне двадцать три.

Все в шоке уставились на поднявшего голову Дерека.

— Оу… я думал за тридцать… — Стайлз закусил губу и пожал плечами, когда все устремили взгляды на него.

— Это все не то! Нас похитили, чтобы получить выкуп! И кто-то из вас к этому причастен! — Джексон все гнул свою линию.

— Конечно, причастен! Какой-то больной псих, который по любому наблюдает за нами и убивает по очереди! — Стайлз сжал кулаки. — Я вообще-то не меньше твоего хочу выбраться отсюда!

Вздохнув, Лидия оставила парней дальше ругаться, а сама решила осмотреть комнату получше. На потолке в каждом из углов она заметила что-то странное.

— Стайлз… Джексон… — Парни резко повернулись к ней. — Там… — она указала на потолок.

Уиттмор подошел к углу и поднял голову. Стайлз тут же оказался рядом.

— Это камера?

— Похоже… — Джексон нахмурился и глянул на парня. — Твои дружки за нами следят.

Стайлз тут же взъярился:

— А, может, твои?!

— Хватит, пожалуйста! Нам нужно искать выход… — Лидия вздохнула и пошла вдоль стен, прощупывая их.

Джексон фыркнул и ушел снова к картам. Решив повнимательнее прочитать информацию. А Стайлз, глянув на Дерека, который сидел еле живой от страха, решил осмотреть пол. Мало ли в этой комнате люк?

Дерек сглотнул и почесал шею. Ему было трудно дышать, пот катился по его лицу, попадая в глаза, рот и капая на пол. Еще с детства после одного неприятного случая, он не мог переносить больницы. Это действительно была фобия, от которой, даже повзрослев, он не смог избавиться. Но сейчас он должен ее преодолеть и помочь ребятам найти выход.

Резко выдохнув, Хейл поднял голову и осмотрелся. Лидия все прощупывала стены до куда доставала со своим ростом, Джексон читал карту, мрачнея с каждой секундой все сильнее, а Стайлз ползал по полу.

— Хм, эта Рейес оказывается была воровкой…

— Ого… — Стайлз вполуха слушал Уиттмора. Он нашел около стены на полу аббревиатуру, но никак не мог понять, что она означает.

Уже собираясь позвать Лидию, Стайлза прервал сигнал. А потом из одной стены выпал уже знакомый всем шар. Все замерли на своих местах.

— Если не читать… то и исполнять не надо…

— Тогда все умрем, — Джексон напрягся.

Лидия вдруг замотала головой, а потом вжалась в стену:

— Нет… не надо… не открывайте его!..

— Лидия… — Стайлз сделал к ней шаг, как Джексон подскочил уже к девушке.

Встряхнув Мартин за плечи, он заставил посмотреть на себя:

— Успокойся! Только истерики твоей тут не хватало!

— Я не хочу… — из глаз Лидии потекли безудержные слезы. — Нет… пожалуйста… Нет…

Дерек, все же преодолев себя, поднялся и нетвердой походкой подошел к Стайлзу.

— Нужно сделать, что там написано, и пройдем дальше…

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Лидия оказалась около них:

— Вы не понимаете?! Нас всех, всех убьют! Это бесполезно! Мы отрезали Эрике язык, но она все равно погибла! А Скотт?.. Что с ним?.. — Шмыгнув носом, утерев слезы, Лидия вдруг решительно мотнула головой.— Я останусь здесь! Они должны прийти! Ведь куда-то они убирают трупы!

— Лидия… — Стайлз попытался схватить ее за руку. — Это не вариант! Ты погибнешь тут!

— Я и так погибну, Стайлз!

Мартин отошла к стене и съехала по ней вниз спиной, обхватывая себя руками.

— Нельзя опускать руки. Мы все выберемся… — Дерек посмотрел на Лидию.

— О, да, скажи это Скотту и Эрике! — Стайлз усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Мы должны думать о тех, кто остался в живых! — Хейл сжал зубы, смотря Стилински в глаза. Его все еще потряхивало от эмоций.

— Я останусь здесь.

Джексон кинул на Мартин взгляд и растянул губы в едкой усмешке:

— Как пожелаете, принцесса.

Лидия вздрогнула, закусила губу и отвернулась, чтобы не показать, как ее унизили слова уже точно бывшего парня.

— Никто здесь не останется! — Дерек подошел к шару и поднял его.

Помедлив, он раскрыл его и достал бумажку с заданием. Посмотрев поочередно на каждого, развернул листок и пробежался по тексту глазами.

— Что там?.. — Стайлз даже перестал дышать.

Хейл поджал губы, не решаясь произнести написанное вслух. Джексон подошел к нему и вырвал из пальцев листок, читая сразу вслух:

— На столе лежит шприц. Сделать Дереку Хейлу укол. Выльете раствор, и сразу смерть. У вас одна минута. Удачи…

Все тут же повернулись к столу, на котором лежал шприц уже с раствором. Раздался сигнал, и до этого незамеченные на столе цифровые часы начали отсчет времени.

Парни тут же подошли к столу, а Дерек схватился за столешницу. Ему снова стало плохо. Перед глазами все поплыло, его бросило в озноб, что застучали зубы.

— Дерек… Дерек… — Стайлз схватил сперва Хейла, потом шприц.

— Черт! Делай уже! — Джексон сжал кулаки, смотря то на время, то на Стайлза.

— Мы не знаем, что в нем! Может, там яд!

— Какая к черту разница! Мы все сдохнем, если ты не всадишь в него иглу!!!

— Бля… Дерек…

— Коли…

— Я… я не могу! Я не умею!!!

Хейл зажмурился, отпустил стол и схватил за плечи Стилински. Превозмогая дурноту, посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Давай, Стайлз…

— Почему я?..

— Я доверяю тебе… Давай!

Потеряв последние силы, Дерек практически завалился на Сталйза. Джексон, оказавшийся рядом, подхватил Хейла за подмышки и крикнул:

— Коли, черт тебя побери!

Стайлз дрожащей рукой спустил воздух, чуть не нажав и не выдавив весь раствор. Они с Джексоном замерли, не смея выдохнуть.

— Давай… давай… — Уиттмор как заведенный повторял, смотря с ужасом, как отсчитываются последние секунды.

Стайлз закусил губу и всадил Дереку шприц в руку, прямо через ткань. Выдавив все до капли, он вытащил шприц и откинул его в сторону. Время замерло на последней секунде. Несколько минут ничего не происходило. А в комнате стояла тишина.

— И?.. — Стайлз хрипло выдавил.

— А я откуда… — Джексон не успел договорить, как одна из стен дернулась.

Одна из панелей отпала, а посередине стены образовался проход. Все переглянулись, Лидия поднялась, но только упрямо поджала губы.

— Лидия… идем!

Стайлз помог Джексону подхватить Дерека с другой стороны. Тот был в шоке и не соображал, что с ним делают.

— Я не пойду!

— Черт, Мартин! Не время выебываться! — Джексон зло глянул на девушку.

— Да пошел ты, Джексон… — она проговорила это едва слышно, все еще боясь перечить парню.

— Че?! Я не понял, что ты там мяукнула! Идем!

Стайлз нервно облизал губы и посмотрел на проход.

— Джексон… идем, или все тут останемся…

Уиттмор прищурился, осматривая Мартин, затем отвернулся и потащил Хейла к стене. Он залез первым, потом Дерек. Стайлз повернулся, протягивая Лидии руку:

— Лидия!

Девушка смотрела на протянутую к ней ладонь и уже почти решилась, как проход начал закрываться. Стайлз быстро залез в него и обернулся:

— Беги!

Мартин сделал пару неуверенных шагов в сторону Стилински, но потом мотнула головой и отвернулась, стискивая зубы и сдерживая слезы.

— Черт! — Стайлз попытался остановить панель, но чуть не лишился пальцев.

Прислонившись лбом к холодному бетону, парень зажмурился, стукнув по стене кулаком. Им нужно отсюда выбраться во чтобы то ни стало. А потом вернуться за Лидией.


	7. Глава 7

Дерек выматерился и пнул Джексона рукой:

— Давай, шевелись…

Он все еще был без сил, поэтому все действия и слова были еле заметны. Стайлз, который был позади всех, слал в адрес Уиттмора проклятия, что у Джексона горели уши.

— Да пошли вы!.. Я нихрена не вижу!..

— А мы прям зрячие! — Стайлз остановился, ждя пока Дереку полегчает, и он поползет дальше.

— Тебе-то там точно много, что видно… — Джексон фыркнул и пополз дальше.

Неожиданно он уперся лбом в преграду:

— Ай!

Дерек и Стайлз затаили дыхание.

— Что там?.. — Стайлз сглотнул, ожидая новый подвох.

— Видимо, дверь… — Джексон уперся ладонями в стену и попытался сдвинуть ее.

— Джекс?..

— Захлопнись… — глаза заливал пот, а руки дрожали от напряжения.

Наконец-то стена поддалась, и Джексон первым вывалился в комнату. Сперва осмотревшись, он не сразу помог Дереку и Стайлзу. Когда они все оказались в новой локации, Стайлз тут же обернулся к проходу. Но перед ним была гладкая стена.

— Лидия…

— Сама не пошла, дура. Одним меньше — больше шансов.

— Ты такой мудак, Джексон. Тебе вообще знакомы хоть какие-то чувства?!

Стайлз уже вскочил на ноги, собираясь исполнить свою мечту еще с камеры в полицейском участке — врезать Уиттмору.

— Стайлз… — Дерек выдохнул имя парня и схватил его за штанину.

— Дер… — Стилински присел возле Хейла и потрогал его лоб. — С тобой все хорошо?..

— Вроде… — сглотнув, Дерек мутным взглядом осмотрел Стайлза. — Это все отходняк от эмоционального потрясения…

Стайлз молча сел рядом с ним и обнял за плечи одной рукой, укладывая голову Дерека себе на плечо и зарываясь носом ему в волосы. Джексон лишь фыркнул, смотря на эту картину.

— Пойду осмотрюсь.

Стилински проводил его безразличным взглядом и вздохнул. Как этот урод мог оставить свою девушку одну? Но ждать от Джексона человечности не приходилось. Стайлз запрокинул голову, шмыгая носом.

— Эй…

Парень опустил голову и посмотрел на Дерека:

— М?..

— Мы выберемся отсюда… я тебе обещаю…

Стайлз улыбнулся через не могу и бодро кивнул.

— Обязательно…

Он провел согнутыми пальцами по щетинистой щеке и наклонился к Хейлу.

— Дер…

Хейл прикрыл глаза, подаваясь вперед и прихватывая нижнюю губу Стайлза губами. Стилински судорожно выдохнул, обхватывая шею Дерека обеими руками и целуя, прикрывая глаза. Дерек не дал углубить поцелуй. Открыв глаза, посмотрел на Стайлза и облизался.

— Нам нужно идти…

— Ага…

Стайлз кашлянул и отстранился от Дерека. Еще раз осмотревшись, он напряженно выдохнул.

— Похоже на джунгли…

— Насекомые?..

— Ага. Больше всего пауков боюсь…

Стайлз помог Дереку подняться и, придерживая его за талию, повел к зарослям. Как только они ступили в лес, тут же запели птицы и застрекотали насекомые.

— Черт… — Стайлз резко выдохнул, вжимая пальцы в бок Хейла.

— Тише, никто тебя не тронет…

— Да уж, — парень фыркнул и повертел головой. — Где Джексон?

Едва они сделали пару шагов, как с боку к ним вышел Уиттмор.

— Я вроде воду слышал в той стороне, — Джексон махнул рукой в направлении кустов с человека ростом.

— А один побоялся? — Стайлз усмехнулся и глянул на Дерека. — Сможешь сам идти?

— Вроде…

Хейл выпрямился, отпуская Стайлза. В первые секунды без поддержки, он пошатнулся, но прикрыв глаза и выровняв дыхание, смог устоять.

— Прекрасно. Только у нас же новая проблема. Да, Стилински?

Стайлз фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Пока они меня не касаются, еще терпимо.

Джексон оглядел Хейла, интересуясь:

— В шприце был яд?

Дерек изогнул бровь и пристально посмотрел в глаза Уиттмору:

— Ясно же, что нет.

— Странно… тебя должны были убить… — Джексон прищурился и глянул на Стайлза, который стоял, закусив губу и напрягшись.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?..

— То, что странно… Он остался жив…

— Но в комнате, где Эрике отрезали язык, тоже были задания, и все остались живы… — Стайлз сглотнул и покосился на Дерека.

— Вы реально думаете, что это все подстроил я? — Хейл едва задержал взгляд на Джексоне, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

— Я… — Стилински нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, отводя взгляд.

— Чудесно. Просто, супер.

Дерек покачал головой и криво усмехнулся, складывая руки на груди.

— Выведи нас отсюда. Даже можешь его тут оставить, — Джексон ткнул пальцем в сторону Стайлза, смотря на Дерека.

— Пошли, — Хейл махнул рукой куда до этого показывал Джексон.

— Хм… там нет выхода…

— Откуда ты знаешь?! — Стайлз тут же впился подозрительным взглядом в Уиттмора.

— Да… я… — парень нахмурился и выставил вперед ладони. — Просто… предположил!

— Хватит попусту болтать. Идем.

Пройдя мимо Джексона, Дерек устремился в густую листву. Стайлз тут же пошел за ним, не желая оставаться с Уиттмором наедине. Джексон закатил глаза, но пошел за парнями, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Слишком спокойно все было на первый взгляд.

Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку повыше локтя и замер.

— Слышишь?..

— Что?.. — Хейл непонимающе посмотрел на парня.

— Действительно… вода…

Стилински отпустил Дерека и первым прошел дальше. Раздвинув большие листья, он выдохнул, поражаясь красоте места, где они оказались. В зелени утопал небольшой водопад. Вода била откуда-то сверху, образовывая стену и создавая на поверхности воды барашки из пены. Джексон нахмурился и прошел к воде. Присев, он зачерпнул горсть в ладонь и хотел выпить, как ему помешал Дерек.

— Ты серьезно?

— А вы не хотите пить?

— Мы не знаем, что это… — Хейл нахмурился и присел рядом с Джексоном.

Зачерпнув обеими ладонями воду, он принюхался к ней и осторожно, едва касаясь, попробовал кончиком языка.

— Тьфу, она солёная. Это морская вода…

— И?.. — Уиттмор махнул рукой и сделал пару глотков. Закашлявшись, он вытер рот и скривился. — Гадость…

— Там вроде пещера?.. — Стайлз указал за водопад, где была черная дыра.

— Так иди, проверь, — Уиттмор сел на траву и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты загорать собрался? Хотя… останешься здесь, и мы сможем пройти дальше.

Джексон тут же подскочил.

— Не дождешься!

Стайлз покачал головой, улыбаясь и смотря искоса на Дерека, который тоже улыбнулся.

— Я… — Он не успел договорить, как с потолка и боков повалил пар.

— Что это?! — Джексон в момент оказался около Дерека, прячась за него и хватая за комбинезон.

Разогнав руками дым, Стайлз поморщился, но не ощутил никаких изменений в своем состоянии.

— Не знаю… Идемте быстрей!

Они аккуратно прошли по влажным камням в воде, дойдя до края пещеры. Но дальше пройти не смогли. Проход закрывала металлическая решетка.

— Супер… — Джексон ударил по прутьям.

— Возвращаемся! — Дерек постарался перекричать шум водопада, но его никто не услышал. — Черт…

Схватив Стайлза за шкирку, встряхнул его и указал в обратную сторону. Стилински кивнул и потянул за собой Джексона. Когда они снова оказались на поляне перед водопадом, Уиттмор снова сел на пол и покачал головой.

— Мы должны что-то найти или сделать…

Стайлз сел около воды и опустил в нее пальцы.

— Мне уже все равно…

Дерек покачал головой, пристально осматривая помещение.

— Хватит ныть.

Он неосознанно расстегнул молнию комбинезона до середины груди и попытался вдохнуть, но воздух был настолько влажен и плотен, что его можно было есть. Стайлз оттянул воротник, тяжело дыша. А Джексон расстегнул молнию, как Хейл.

— Что за?.. — Стилински тряхнул головой и с него градом полился пот. — Что это?

Дерек дышал медленно и глубоко.

— Тропики?..

Через пару минут они все покрылись липким потом.

— Может, это намек, что нам нужно нырнуть?..

Дерек нахмурился и пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось нырять неизвестно куда. Вода под водопадом была черная, что выдавало немалую глубину.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… Лучше нам уйти от воды.

Джексон и Стайлз еле поднялись со своих мест. Но выйдя за пределы поляны, стало действительно легче дышать. Оглядевшись, Дерек взял за запястье Стайлза и кивнул на Уиттмора.

— Нужно держаться вместе.

Стайлз напрягся, но все же взял Джексона за комбинезон на рукаве. Уиттмор фыркнул, но руку не вырвал. Прорываясь сквозь густые заросли, они могли легко потеряться. Что в итоге и случилось.

Хейл прошел вперед, а вернувшаяся на свое место ветка, хлестнула Стайлза по лицу. Он вырвал свою руку из пальцев Дерека и отпустил Джексона.

— Черт!.. — зажав нос, парень прикрыл глаза, пережидая вспышку боли.

Ему было не столько больно, сколько неожиданно. Потерев нос, он собрался снова взять за руку сзади идущего Джексона, но того не было. Стайлз нахмурился, начиная нервничать. Вокруг была одинаковая зелень. И он даже не понимал откуда и куда они шли.

— Дерек! Джексон!

В ответ был лишь стрекот каких-то насекомых: то ли сверчков, то ли цикад. И тех и других Стайлз на дух не переносил. Но больше всего он боялся пауков. Их мохнатые тельца, маленькие черные глазки, щупальца. По спине пробежал холодок, когда Стайлз представил, как в паутину попадает жертва, и паук заживо ее поедает, впуская в тело свой яд.

Схватившись за комбинезон на груди, Стилински оттянул ткань, понимая, что у него начинается паника. Закрыв глаза и судорожно дыша, он попытался привести себя в чувство.

— Дыши… дыши…

Сбоку раздался шелест, и, не осознавая себя, Стайлз бросился сквозь кусты. Запутавшись в чем-то напоминавшем лианы, он рванул изо всех сил, попадая на открытый участок. Успев затормозить, носом чуть не уперся в огромную паутину.

— Черт…

Медленно развернувшись, сделал шаг обратно к кустам, но на чем-то поскользнулся и, замахав руками, упал спиной на сетку. Замерев от ужаса, Стайлз всхлипнул и едва смог, преодолев страх, повернуть голову, чтобы осмотреться. Собравшись с силами, он дернулся, но остался на месте.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет… Дерек!!!

Хейл вздрогнул и, схватив Джексона, побежал на крик. Они как раз спорили о том, что надо идти искать Стайлза, как услышали его голос. Выбежав из кустов и чуть не навалившись на Стилински, парни уставились на паутину.

— Нихера себе… — Джексон осмотрел Стайлза и покачал головой. — Это какой должен быть паук?

— За… зат… кнись! — Стайлз с трудом дышал, умоляюще смотря на Дерека. — Дерек… Дерек… помоги мне…

Хейл нахмурился, осторожно подходя к паутине. На полу была какая-то слизь. Сглотнув, он протянул руку, коснуться тонкой клейкой нити, но Джексон остановил его.

— С ума сошел?! Давай оставим его.

Дерек бросил на Уиттмора злобный взгляд и сжал кулаки. Ему так захотелось, чтобы на месте Стайлза оказался Джексон.

— Мы его не бросим!

Стайлз снова дернулся, пытаясь вырваться.

— Не могу… Дерек… я не могу… — он начал задыхаться.

— Стайлз! Стайлз, послушай меня! Успокойся! Чем больше ты дергаешься, тем сильнее паутина тебя держит…

Но до Стилиснки было уже не достучаться. Он побледнел, по вискам катился пот, а по щекам слезы. Джексон вдруг схватил Дерека за локоть, заставляя замереть.

— Слышишь?..

— Черт…

Кусты зашевелились, а парни, переглянувшись, машинально отошли к стене. Дерек кинул взгляд на Стилински и стукнулся затылком о бетон. Сжав кулаки, он уже хотел вернуться к Стайлзу, как рядом с ногами Джексона что-то щелкнуло, и в стене открылся проход. Уиттмор тут же пролез в него, зовя Дерека.

— Идем! Или ты умрешь вместе с ним!

Дерек сжал зубы, он не мог найти никакого решения. Отрезать паутину было нечем. Разорвать голыми руками? Только порезать ладони. Зажмурившись, Хейл уже почти залез в проход.

— Да пошло оно… — резко выпрямившись, он рванул к Стайлзу.

Паук неимоверных размеров, каких в природе явно не существует, показался уже на половину своего мохнатого тела. Дерек дрожащими руками обхватил лицо Стилински, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Стайлз!

Понимая, что парень в диком ужасе ушел в себя и что-то бормочет, зажмурившись, Хейл попытался оторвать его от паутины. Глянув на все еще открытый проход, Дерек чертыхнулся и начал расстегивать на Стайлзе комбинезон. Выдернув из него парня, перехватил его за руку и потащил к проходу. Запихав Стилински в лаз, залез сам, едва успевая убрать ноги.


	8. Глава 8

Джексон, заметив, что Хейл вылез обратно, не стал его ждать и быстро полез вперед, но лишь завернув за угол, провалился вниз. Съехав по трубе, его выбросило в воздух. Уиттмор лишь успел выставить руки, как упал на что-то шуршащее. Глаза Джексон зажмурил.

Пролежав без движения пару минут, открыл один глаз, потом второй. Приподнявшись, осмотрелся и сел. Он оказался в большом уличном контейнере для мусора, а под ним были накиданы журналы и газеты, которые шуршали при каждом движении парня.

Джексон поднялся на нетвердых ногах, сердце все еще бешено стучало в груди. Выдохнув, прижался плечом к стенке контейнера и усмехнулся. Хейл такой идиот. Рискнул своей жизнью ради какого-то оборванца. А теперь Джексон не знал, что ему одному делать. Найдет ли он выход? Или придется остаться здесь навсегда?

Думать о втором варианте совершенно не хотелось, но воображение подкидывало с каждым разом все более жуткие картины. Застонав, парень стукнул кулаком по железу и рыкнул. Сверху на него свалились два тела.

— А! — Уиттмор прижался спиной к стенке и замер, смотря на Дерека и Стайлза. Голого, мать вашу, Стайлза. — Какого?..

Хейл спихнул с себя тощее тело и сел, оглядываясь, заметив Джексона, облегченно выдохнул.

— Почему он голый?!

Дерек кинул взгляд на съежившегося около противоположной от Джексона стены Стилински и провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад.

— Мне пришлось вытащить его из комбинезона.

— Он вообще вменяем?.. — Джексон с опаской смотрел на молчащего Стайлза.

— Думаю, да…

Дерек аккуратно дотронулся до голой ноги Стайлза. Стилински вздрогнул и зажался еще сильнее.

— Надо было оставить его там, — Джексон процедил слова сквозь зубы.

— Заткни пасть. Я тебя реально когда-нибудь прибью.

Дерек сжал челюсти и резко выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, чтобы не растревожить Стайлза.

— Ну же… Стайлз… Все хорошо…

Хейл подсел ближе и попытался разъединить его руки.

— Н-нет… я не хочу… по-пожалуйста…

Джексон фыркнул и отвернулся, подтягиваясь за край стенки и смотря вниз. Обычный пол, обычные стены и потолок. Ничего в этой комнате кроме контейнера не было. Уиттмор нахмурился.

— Хейл, помоги мне…

— Бегу и падаю.

Дерек уже практически добился, чтобы Стайлз перестал трястись и пришел в себя, как от резких слов Уиттмора снова зажался. Бросив в сторону Джексона проклятие, Дерек подошел к нему и помог выбраться из контейнера. Вернувшись к Стайлзу, Дерек вздохнул и опустился на колени.

— Стайлз… Ну же…

Стилински резко выдохнул и обхватил себя за плечи руками, тихонько раскачиваясь.

— Холодно…

— Кроме газет тут ничего нет… — Дерек осмотрелся и поднялся, протянув парню руку, дождался пока тот схватит его ладонь ледяными пальцами.

Прижав парня к себе, погладил по спине и чмокнул в висок.

— Давай.

Стайлз спрыгнул вниз, тут же прикрываясь руками, хотя стесняться было некого. Дерек подтянулся на руках и перелез через стенку, спрыгивая рядом со Стилински.

— Где Уиттмор?..

Они не успели толком осмотреться, как ранее не замеченные экраны одновременно включились по всему периметру комнаты.

— Что?..

Стайлз не успел договорить — включился звук видео. Голоса смешивались, превращаясь в непонятную какофонию звуков. Дерек встал сзади, обхватывая худые плечи руками.

— Даааа…

На одном из видео было снято, явно скрытой камерой, как в каком-то клубе Джексона трахает парень. На другом оргия с участием Уиттмора, на третьем, четвертом и десятом — все про постельные похождения Джексона. Дерек вдруг напрягся, поворачивая голову Стайлза в сторону. На полу сидел Джексон, в шоке смотря на быстро сменяющие друг друга картинки.

— Какого?.. Откуда?! Это все ложь! — Джексон вскочил, бросаясь на одну из стен. — Ублюдки! Вы мне ответите за это! Мрази! Выходите!!!

Парень кружился по комнате, зажимая уши, рыча и матерясь. Дерек вздохнул и поймал Джексона за руку.

— Успокойся!

— Что?.. Успокойся?! Да ты видел, ЧТО там показывают! — Джексон уже брызгал слюной, бешено смотря на Хейла.

— Джексон…

Но парень совершенно не желал слушать, что ему говорят. Развернувшись, он бросился к стене, затем к другой, пытаясь разбить голограмму. Стайлз поежился и выдохнул облачко пара. Он уже начал замерзать. Обувь тоже пришлось оставить, чтобы снять комбинезон.

— Дер-р-рек…

Хейл повернулся к Стилински и подошел к нему, обхватывая руками и прижимая к себе, чтобы хоть как-то согреть.

— Я больше не выдержу… — Стайлз закрыл глаза, кладя голову на плечо Дерека.

— Нас должно было остаться двое… это последняя комната. Мы найдем выход, слышишь?

— Ммм… — парень кивнул и закрыл глаза, на втором плане были слышны стоны и мат.

— Стайлз!.. Стайлз, не спи! — Дерек потряс его, но не добившись результата, отволок парня к стене и усадил его.

Пол был холодный, и Стайлз сжался в комок, трясясь. Джексон вдруг замер около одной из стен.

— Отец?..

Дерек, проверяющий стены на наличие двери, повернулся к Уиттмору.

— Джексон?

— Я… я не понимаю… Это мой отец… По центральному каналу… — парень замер, смотря на дату и время в углу экрана. — Это прямой эфир?..

Джексон нервно дернул уголком губ, запрокинув голову, разразился в диком смехе.

— Нееет… Какого черта?!!!

Дерек нахмурился, собираясь уже дать Уиттмору затрещину, дабы предотвратить истерику, но уловил слова Уиттмора-старшего:

— Мой сын попал под влияние плохой компании. И сейчас находится на реабилитации…

Дальше в углу экрана показали отрывок гей-видео с Джексоном.

— Нет… нет… — по щекам текли слезы ужаса. Джексон больше всего на свете боялся позора и разочаровать отца.

И вот это случилось. Вся его жизнь в один миг перестала иметь значение. Упав на колени, он опустил голову и уставился в пол.

— Джексон?.. — Дерек отвлекся на зовущего его Стайлза, а когда повернулся, не мог сообразить, что произошло.

У Джексона в руке был пистолет. Откуда он его взял, и что собирается делать, было непонятно. Дерек боялся, что сошедший с ума Уиттмор перестреляет их всех.

— Положи пистолет… Джексон…

Парень поднял на Дерека дикий взгляд, усмехнулся и, приставив дуло к виску, спустил курок. Тут же открылась дверь в стене около Стайлза. Стилински выполз в другую комнату, поворачиваясь и зовя Дерека. Хейл сжал кулаки, тяжело дыша и не веря своим глазам. Не каждый день при нем люди кончают жизнь самоубийством.

— Дерек!!!

Хейл повернулся, уже собираясь спросить, как Стайлз, но понял, что дверь которая до этого была открыта, как только Джексон умер, начала закрываться.

— Быстрее! — Стайлз звал его, протягивая руки.

Дереку оставалось всего три шага до спасения, но панель закрылась за считанные секунды, не оставляя и шанса. Стайлз замер, тупо смотря на стену. Он издал нервный смешок и ударил по бетону ладонью.

— Нет… нет!!! Пустите меня!!! Откройте эту чертову дверь!!!

Он стучал и бил ногами, пока не выдохся. Опустившись на пол, Стайлз схватился за волосы. Вдруг сверху раздался скрежет, а через мгновение перед ним оказалась Лидия.

— Лидия?.. — Стайлз замер, смотря на девушку.

— Стайлз… — она обвела его рукой, спрашивая, что случилось.

— Долгая история… Как ты выбралась?! — он вскочил, тут же прикрывая пах.

— По вентиляции, — она указала пальцем вверх. — Если бы вы меня послушали… — резко замолчав, Мартин наконец-то сообразила, что они со Стайлзом только вдвоем. — Где Джексон?..

Выдохнув, Стайлз опустил голову. Лидия прижала ко рту ладонь и прикрыла глаза.

— А… Дерек?..

— Дерек остался там… с ним…

Помолчав, они не сговариваясь, начали осматриваться. Комната была небольшой, с прозрачными стенами, за которыми кроме воды ничего не было. Тут Стайлз краем глаза заметил тень за стеклом.

— Что это?..

Лидия повернулась на его слова и замерла.

— Акула…

— В смысле?..

На стене, которая была из бетона, загорелось табло: Поздравляем! А под ним раскрылись двери лифта.

— Идем?..

Быстро зайдя в кабину, они попытались найти кнопки, но двери закрылись и лифт плавно стал подниматься вверх. Он был полностью прозрачным, поднимаясь по такой же прозрачной шахте. Посмотрев вниз, Стайлз открыл рот:

— Это… станция?..

Лидия нахмурилась, смотря на созданный на глубине океана подводный ужас.

— Это наша смерть… — прислонившись к стеклу лбом, она смотрела как с каждым метров толща воды скрывает место, где погибло столько людей.

— Мы найдем помощь и вернемся!

— Стайлз… — Лидия вздохнула и посмотрела на Стилински. Она прекрасно понимала, что парень хочет спасти Дерека. Но вряд ли тот останется в живых. И еще неизвестно выживут ли они сами…

Когда лифт остановился на самом верху шахты, открылись маленькие панели в стенах, медленно заполняя кабину водой.

— Ты умеешь плавать? — Стайлз нервно мялся, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Да. Но поможет ли это?..

— Мы выживем.

Лидия промолчала, не став уточнять, сколько раз Стилински говорил эти слова. Когда вода полностью заполнила все пространство в кабине, двери медленно раскрылись, и Стайлз с Лидией выплыли. Указав наверх, Стайлз поплыл вперед. Вырвавшись из воды на воздух, он судорожно выдохнул и поморщился от яркого солнца.

Ощутив, как его схватили за ногу, Стайлз вскрикнул, но через секунду рядом вынырнула Лидия. Оглядевшись, она посмотрела на парня:

— И?.. Сплошная…

Раздался гудок грузового судна, и Стайлз начал махать руками. Мартин тоже присоединилась к нему. Когда их подняли на борт, Стайлза сразу завернули в плед, как и Лидию. У Стилински от холода сводило челюсть, и он не мог и слова выдавить. А Лидия, не растерявшись, подтвердила версию, что они потерпели кораблекрушение. Вышли в море на яхте, попали в шторм и судно затонуло.

Стайлз нахмурился, пристально смотря на девушку. Почему она не захотела рассказать правду? Осознав, что Дерек все еще там, внизу, Стилински начал, заикаясь, рассказывать про всё: подработка, участок, сколько их было, и что они оказались на подводной станции.

Матросы переглядывались между собой, подозревая, что у парня нервный срыв и шок от долгого пребывания в воде. Ему никто не поверил, убедив, что обязательно пошлют кого-то проверить. Стайлз успокоился, только когда пообещал капитан. Его отвели в каюту и, напоив горячим чаем, уложили в койку. Стилински все еще бормотал, что нужно спасти Дерека, но усталость взяла свое.

***

Стайлз так и не добился того, чтобы проверили его информацию. В полицейском участке вообще заявили, что он и те, с кем он якобы сидел за решеткой, не были оформлены в базе полиции. К Уиттмору его не пустили, а родственников Скотта и Эрики он не знал, где искать. Но от Лидии он не отставал. Сдавшись через неделю, девушка согласилась на встречу.

Пройдя к столику, за которым уже сидел Стайлз, Мартин села и поправила прическу.

— Что за срочность?

Стилински был весь в бумагах, поэтому не заметил, как она пришла. Резко подняв голову, он выдохнул и едва улыбнулся.

— Я заказал тебе чай…

Лидия опустила взгляд на чашку, принюхалась.

— Мята?.. — изогнув бровь, она сделал пару глотков. Чай оказался очень вкусным.

Стайлз кивнул, теребя пальцами листы на столе.

— Послушай… помнишь, я говорил про логотип в той комнате, как больничная палата?..

— По-моему мы закрыли тему…

— Погоди! Я нашел чей он! Вот!

Стайлз сунул Лидии под руку листок, на котором был логотип и расшифровка.

— Хейл Инкорпорейтед?.. — Мартин закусила губу, хмурясь. — Но Дерек… Хейл?.. — она подняла взгляд на взбудораженного Стайлза.

— Да! И я начал искать информацию!

Вздохнув, Лидия сделала последний глоток, допивая чай.

— Мне не интер…

— Погоди. Это реально интересная история… — Стайлз облизал губы. — Несколько лет назад одна из компаний семьи Хейл была на самом пике, но это не понравилось их конкурентам… Арджентам…

— Ардженты?.. — Лидия непонимающе посмотрела на Стилински.

— Да. С помощью двух других влиятельных семей — Уиттмор и Мартин, они добились того, что компания обанкротилась, и они купили ее с молотка за копейки.

— Подожди… о чем ты?..

Стайлз положил перед Лидией газету, где была статья про аварию, в которой погибли Кейт и Джерард Ардженты. Расследование выявило, что это был несчастный случай.

— Рафаэль МакКол продажный налоговый инспектор, а Эрика была воровкой, укравшей из офиса компании Хейлов документы…

Лидия закусила губу, не понимая к чему Стилински ведет.

— Хм… а ты? 

— А он мой парень.

Дерек отодвинул стул и сел рядом со Стайлзом, снимая солнцезащитные очки и улыбаясь Лидии во все тридцать два. У Мартин по спине пробежал холодок. Она нервно облизала губы и хотела уже встать, как поняла, что ее безумно клонит в сон. С ужасом посмотрев сперва на чашку, а потом на парней, которые переплели руки и молча смотрели на нее. Последнее, что она увидела перед тем, как заснуть, что Дерек прижался губами к уху Стайлза, что-то шепча.

***

Открыв резко глаза, Лидия села на полу. Вокруг была непроглядная тьма. Сглотнув, она судорожно стала шарить руками возле себя. Раздался сигнал, а из темноты появилось табло с надписью: Поиграем?


End file.
